I Promise
by e'lixzer
Summary: Percy throws Annabeth to safety just before before falling into the tartarus. I don't own PJO.
1. Chapter 1

**Rewrite. Finally got some help with my spelling and other mistakes, so this story will be edited. Thank you lilypotter217.**

Annabeth could feel her grip slipping as she and Percy hung from the cliff over Tartarus. She tried her best not to look down, but when she looked up, she saw her boyfriend who was struggling to hold them up.

She never felt so useless in her life, even when she was a little girl and could barley defend her self. Now here she was, with what she was almost sure a broken ankle, no weapon, and hanging over a literal pit to hell. Still even through all of this she could hear Percy say that he was going to protect her.

"Just let go, Percy, you can't hold both of us," she said. She knew that he wouldn't listen to her but she wasn't about to let him kill himself over her mistake. No. She would never allow that.

"No, I'm not going to lose you, not again," he said. The panic in his voice was so clear, she could almost feel him trembling.

"PERCY!" Jason yelled, running towards them, with Piper and Nico right on his tail. Annabeth was sure that he'll never make it in time because the ground that Percy was hanging onto, had started to chip away. She was sure that he knew that too.

"It wont hold!" Percy yelled, and the look on Jason's face told Annabeth that he knew he couldn't make it in time, even if he flew in the air at his top speed. "Just make me a promise." He said it so softly and quietly. Annabeth was sure he was talking to her.

She looked up and saw that Percy was looking directly at Jason. His eyes were sad, like he knew something she didn't.

"Promise me you will take care of her, swear on all the gods and their thrones that you will keep her safe." Percy said, his voice no longer terrified but determined.

Jason stopped in his sprint, with Piper and Nico almost crashing into his back, and he looked like he was confused for a second, then understood exactly what he was talking about.

"I promise." he said and looked like he was holding back his tears. " I will make sure that I get you out of there." Jason said and looked at Percy. Annabeth finally knew what they were talking about.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth," Percy said, looking directly at her now. He closed his eyes and smiled at her. It was the same smile he had, when they were on the elevator to Olympus, getting ready to fight with Kronos.

Annabeth stared crying, not even trying to choke back the tears. "No, you can't!" She begged. She couldn't lose Percy just after finding him again. There was no way her heart would be able to take it again. " I won't let you."

Percy's eyes were open again, and they seemed almost happy. The kind of happy when you know, that the last person you see is the person you love the most.

"I love you, and I promise I will find you again." He said, and at that moment he pulled all of his strength together, and threw Annabeth on top of the ledge that he was holding. Making sure that she was as safe as she could be.

Annabeth crashed onto the ground, only a few feet from Jason and the others. She tried to get up and run back to the ledge but her ankle was not helping her. Just as Jason reached her, she pushed him off of her.

"No, let me go!" She screamed, but he grabbed her tighter and flew up to the Argo II. She had just enough time, to watch as Percy let go of the ledge falling into the darkness below, with a kind and loving smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason still couldn't belive it. They left Rome some seven hours ago, and he still couln't belive Percy wasn't with them. After bring Annabeth she had a panic attack and nearly fainted on the deck of the Argo II. Not that Jason blamed her, of course, he wasn't able to talk to her, or look at her in fear that she would blame him for what happend to Percy.

Leaning agaist the railing of the flying ship, Jason just watched the reflection of the full moon on the Mediteranin. He could still hear the conversation.

_"Promise me you will take care of her, swear on all the gods and their thrones that you will keep her safe." _

The look of determination on his face, was stuck with Jason. He couldn't get away from it. He only knew maybe a week or so. But, in that week he saw Percy, fight for his friends, fight for his camp, but he even saw Percy fight for the Romans, people who he was suppose to hate. He knew that finding Percy alive, if at all was slim, but he was going to make sure that Annabeth would see him again.

"A liitle late to be out here isnt' it?" The voice made Jason, jump not hearing the person walk up on to him. He turned around to see Nico, in his all black barley even visable in the moon light.

"Nico, what are you doing out here?" Jason asked almost embarresed that he made him jump.

"I couldn't sleep, I doubt anyone is sleeping really. I saw Hazel and Frank walking down to the lower deck. I guess he is trying to confert her, Leo went into the enguine, and I haven't seen Piper or Annabeth sense we took off."

That didn't surpise anyone, after they left Annabeth could barley keep herself to geather. Piper had to use her charm speak on her just to get her to breath properly. Ever sense they have been with each other, not even showing up for dinner.

"What about Headge?" Jason asked, kind of worried that he hasn't heard for the old goat in some time.

"He was paceing around the room, saying how when he finds that idiot he is going to wish he stayed in teaurtas."

Nico then walked up and leaned against the railing next to Jason.

"You don't have to blame your self you know." He said in a tone that made him seem almost 30 years older. "It wouldn't have mattered if you could reach them or not, he still would have made you grab Annabeth first."

"Yah, I know that is what Hazel told me. Still it doesn't make it any feel any better." He replied not looking at his younger cousin. "Do you think he will be able to make it?" Jason asked trying not to show his guilt.

"Percy? No I dont think he will make it." The responce made Jason look up at Nico in surprise. "I know he will. I have travled all over the god's territories and even some places out side of their reach, still I have never met anyone as strong as Percy."

"So he is going to be alright?" A frail voice said behind the two of them. They looked back and saw Annabeth, and with her was the rest of the group.

"Nico, you have been to teaurtas, you think Percy will be okay?" She asked this, in an almost desperate tone, her eyes were blood shot, and her face was full of wet and dry tears.

"I have never been fully inside of teaurtas, but I have been close and I still have nightmeres about it. I don't think we will find him the same way, but I am sure that if anybody can survie, its Percy." Nico said it with so much confidence that everyone seemed to look better, even Annabeth.

Annabeth walked up to them, and Jason couldn't look at her in the eyes, even when she stood right in front of him.

"You made him a promise to get him out of there." She said, her voice made Jason look directly into her intense stormy gray eyes. All he could do was nod his head.

In that moment she grabbed Jason and hugged him and stared to sniffle.

"I am going to get him, Annabeth, I swear on the Styx." Jason said, he cradedled her head and looked up and saw Piper, looking at them, with a sad smile, but determination in her eyes, and soon everyone fallowed. They were going to get Percy back.

**Hope it wasn't to sappy for you. Review if you feel like I need to improve, or add anything. Spelling, is as always, in need of improvement so if you see anything please let me know so I can improve in the future. **


	3. Chapter 3

Percy couldn't seem to get away from what ever was fallowing him. It has been on his tail for what seemed like weeks. He couldn't remember when he fell in to this tourture pit, but he was sure that he did the right thing.

So far this hell has turned made itself into a more confusing maze then the labyrinth. It was nothing but dark hallways of stone, and stair cases. Sometime stairs would lead him to a door way, that led to the same exact stair case he was on. Once he tired to get away form what ever was trying to catch him so he ran though a dark alleyway only to hit a dead end, when he turned around, there was another wall there.

He hadn't seen any monsters, but he could hear screams of anger, pain, and something he couldn't quite describe off in the distance. He was sure that most of the monsters were at death's door or already in the mortal world. He honestly couldn't blame them for wanting out of here, it almost made him feel slightly guilty for having sent so many of his enemies here.

That is when he heard it, the sound of someone running again. He knew someone was fallowing him, he waited, and reached for is pocket. All he found was emptiness, he reached for the other pocket in panic. He found the same familiar feeling of his jeans, nothing inside of them.

It couldn't be, he thought to himself. Riptide was no longer in his pocket, he remembered having it when he was holding... holding...

He couldn't remember who he was holding or why he fell in the first place. That made him snap.

He sprinted words the sound of the foot steps, only tripping on a few lose stones in the ground. When he reached a corner he turned just in time to see a figure with long hair turn the corner about 100 feet away from him.

When he reached that corner all he saw was a small wooden door. He hesitated opening it, in fear that it would take him back to another corridor that he had never been too before.

You have to open it Seaweed Brain, if you want to get out of here.

There it was again, the voice in his head that he has been hearing sense he fell, what ever it was it was clearly smarter then he was.

He grabbed the handle to the door, and pushed it open with all his strength only to be met with a complete resistance.

"Its no use." He told himself, "this thing wont budge."

Try pulling it? He heard the voice say in his head.

He did just that, and it opened with light pouring into the dark hallway. He made a mental note to try that from now on. Walking into the light, he could smell the familiar sent of the ocean, and he could hear waves crashing against the cost.

He was inside a cave, a well lit cave that had a table in it, and a queen sized bed with the blankets thrown ontop of it.

"Percy are you ok?" He heard a voice behind him call, his heart raced, a name soon came to is mind for a small second, An..Annie?

Turning around, he saw a beautiful girl, wearing a white dress, her hair was a creamy brown, and her skin was tan from spending time out in the sun. He recognized her almost immediately.

"Calypso?" He choked out, he couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt, this wasn't who he wanted it to be.

"Well who else would it be Seaweed Brain?" She asked almost like it was a stupid question on Percy's part.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, not knowing what he was doing on her island again. "What am I doing here?"

"You don't remember?" She asked, her eyes that were smiling were now showing lot of confusion. "You said you would stay with me on my island." She said, like it was just a normal thing.

"I... I did..?" Percy coughed out, this was wrong, it had to be he didn't remember staying with her.

"Well of course, and good thing you did too, because after Kronos destroyed Olympus, he decided to let you live in exchange for your friends at Camp Half-Blood." She said with a smile so wide, Percy was sure it was touching each ear.

"Kronos won?" He asked, still not able to process the information.

"Percy what is wrong with you?" She said, a concerned look on her face, " How can you not remember what happened 89 years ago?"

"But, forget about all of that." She said grabbing his hand and leading him out of the cave. "Lets go climb the mountain like we said, huh?"

She led him out of the cave and into the dry sunny beach, and with every chirping bird, every sound of a wave hitting the shore, something told Percy this was all wrong.

**Some Percy POV, next chapter is going to be Annabeths. Hope you all enjoyed it, like always I don't own PJO. Review if you think I need to change anything, or advice on where I should take the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth was finally able to fall asleep, more then likely it was form the help of Piper's charm speak. She was asleep for a good five hours before the light from the sun filtered in her cabin window.

Based on what Leo said, they should be arriving at the entrance to death's door in the next few days. She was scared that Percy wouldn't be there. Nico said that there was no way anything in the underworld could hold down Percy.

Getting out of her bed was a struggle, thanks to a brace that Coach Hedge had built for her she could walk and run easily now, but she couldn't sleep with it on. Luckily for her, her ankle wasn't as bad as she thought, and she should be out of it by the time they land. When she bent down to put the brace on she felt something stab her in her side form her pocket. Witch was weird because she didn't put anything in her pockets yesterday.

She reached in and pulled out a pen. Annabeth almost had to do a double take, because there was no way this could be Percy's pen/sword Riptide. She uncapped it, and sure enough it turned into a sword right before her eyes.

"Nico!" She yelled, for him, wile trying to run down the hall to where Nico was staying. She turned the corner and ran right into Frank, who was occupied by Jason, Hazel, Piper and the King of Ghost himself, Nico.

"We heard you scream what is it?" Hazel said, almost drawing her sword, wile the others were in attack mode as well.

"This, is what is wrong." Annabeth said holding the pen in front of everyone.

"A pen?" Jason and Frank said in almost at the same time looking at Annabeth like she was crazy.

"Riptide." Nico answered for her, the name made Jason and Frank look back at Nico, almost like they didn't hear him right.

"Wait. I thought Riptide returned to Percy when ever he lost it." Frank said

"It usually does, but I found it in my pocket, witch means that Percy doesn't have a sword with him right now." Annabeth said, with a lot of worry in her voice. Not only was her boyfriend stuck in side of tartarus, but now he had no way to defend him self.

"Why would it be here?" Hazel asked wile simultaneously looking back at Nico. Her half-brother made a face as soon as he realized that everyone was looking at him.

"Well," he said almost unsure of himself. "It could be that the aura around tartarus is not allowing, it to return to him."

"Is that even possible?" Piper asked, stealing the words right from Annabeth's mouth.

"I doubt that is it." Coach Hedge said walking up to all of the Demi-gods. "If that was the case, then all of the monsters that come back wouldn't have weapons every time." He said, well more shouted at them.

"Then what is it?" Annabeth asked, getting inpatient.

"Well, sense you lost your dagger, I would put my hoof on the fact that wile he was falling, he told the sword to go to you, so you could protect yourself."

It felt like a punch to stomach for Annabeth, not only did Percy save her from falling, he also grave her the only thing that could keep him safe, wile he was being toutured.

It must have showed on her face, what she was thinking because, everyone else was looking at her.

"Are you alright, Annabeth?" Hazel asked, not sure what else to say.

"I'm fine, but when we find Percy I am going to beat him to a pulp for doing this." She said right before she stormed off. When she was out of eye sight of the others she ran into a dead sprint, not caring about the brace on her ankle.

"Why the hell did you have to save me, gods dammit why do you always have to save everyone." She said, in-between her muffeld cries. When she reached her room, she couldn't even open the door. She didn't want to just lay on her bed all day.

When she got down to the stable, she layed down on the glass door, thinking that this was going to be the last time she would ever let Percy do something so stupid just to keep her safe. She started to think of all the times, that the two of them saved each other's lives. She made a promise to her self at that moment, it didn't matter if he would like it or not, but Annabeth was going to do what ever she could from no on to make sure Percy was safe and sound, and always with her.

**Sorry for the short chapter but my Sergeants have been keeping us all late and it has been really tiring. Hope you liked this one, I however don't really know how I feel about it, I don't want Annabeth to be in some sappy thing that can't take care of her self so expect her to change soon. Please review and add suggestions. **


	5. Chapter 5

For as tall as the mountain was, Percy had almost no trouble climbing it. He and Calypso, well mostly Calypso, decided to race up to the top. She sprinted a head, laughing in a way that reminded Percy of someone, the laugh was almost blissful yet at the same time reserved. He didn't know weather or not he could trust Calypso, but at a time like this, he didn't even know if he could trust himself.

When he reached the top, all there was to it was a patch of grass like a garden, and a large oak tree. There were stones that surrounded the tree, in a circle there was so many it didn't make sense to him why someone would put so many like this in order.

"I always love coming up here with you Seaweed Brain." He heard Calypso say, almost making him jump. He didn't know how she got up here so fast. Last he saw here she was still not even half way up the mountain. She must have noticed the reaction she gave him, because she just giggled and placed her head on his shoulder. She was taller then he had remembered.

They walked to the center of the garden and found a large cloth with food placed on it. Sure enough it had to be one of the invisible servants that fallowed them.

"Come on, Percy." She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the picnic. He looked at the food that was around them.

There was some fresh hot dogs, that you could see the steam coming off of them, a long sub-sandwich that looked almost as long as one of Percy's arms. There was a Coca-Cola machine that stood on a rock, and Percy could see all the different flavors of soda it dispensed. However, the thing that really caught his eye, was the blue ice-cream cake that was sitting inside the basket, just waiting to be eaten.

"Hard to believe this place could be a prison isn't it?" She said as they sat down. She was still holding his hand and Percy could feel the warmth that came off her body. Even though she felt real, this whole place felt real, Percy couldn't shake the feeling in his gut that this wasn't to be trusted. He caught him self looking back at the rocks around the tree again. He didn't know why they interested him so much but he just felt knew that they were important. A closer look showed him that they each had something on them, like a picture or some words.

"What are those?" He asked pointing, to the odd stones behind them.

Calypso looked back, the at Percy, she looked concerned.

"Are you sure you are alright, did you hit your head or something?" She asked, placing the back of her hand on Percy's head.

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" He said in a serious tone, not looking away for the rocks. Still trying to see what was on them.

"You should know what those are Percy, you put them there." She said, she was still looking at him, trying to get his attention. "They are the graves of all of your friends that died in the Titan War." That did it.

He jerked his head, now looking directly at her. Her soft eyes showed sadness for him, she placed her hand on his check holding his head in her palm.

"What do you mean graves?" He said, suspicion of her statement, "There is so many of them." He said barley able to fight back the emotions that were going through him at this moment.

"Ill show you." She said, standing up and guiding Percy over to the circle of stones. As he looked each stone, had a name of someone on it, and a picture of something that must have represented them. There was, Michael Yew on his stone showed a picture of a man shooting arrows off a flying chariot. Charles Beckendorf's was a picture of a young man forging together an impressive suite of armor. Clarisse La Rue was a large rock almost larger then most, hers showed a large girl, taking on an entire army by her self.

Percy saw many, other names, Travis and Connor Stoll, Jason and Thalia Grace, Zoe Nightshade, Grover Underwood. With each name was like a punch to the stomach for Percy he could feel the tears forming up behind his eyes and he was fighting his best to stop them from showing.

"How did they die?" He barley said it, he wasn't sure if Calypso would be able to hear him or not.

She knelled down next to him and put a comforting arm around his shoulders. "They were all killed in the battle over Olympus." She said trying to calm him down, "those that weren't were trailed and sent to execution." She said, not helping him at all.

"This is all my fault. I should have been... I needed to..." He was panicking now.

"No it is not Percy, you decided that you weren't going to be part in the god's game. You chose love over war, how could anyone blame you for that?" She was holding him close to her chest, now with her chin on top of his head.

Percy, still continued to look at all the stones, large and small and in different colors. There was so many of them he was surprised he had that many friends at all if he just left them to die.

"How did the drawings get there?" He asked, still looking at the stones.

"You picked the rocks." She said, "Then you told me the names and how the pictures should look like and I drew them." She said, " We both agreed that they all needed an proper resting place."

He could tell that she took a lot of time on each and everyone of them, making sure to get the details right and not make a mistake.

As he looked he saw one stone, smaller then the others and it was plain. He couldn't see the name but he could barley make out the drawing on it. It was only a single heart shape right underneath the name. He walked over to the rock, with each step he got closer his anxiety built as the words go more clear. He reached down and picked up the stone.

All the other stones had no where near the effect that this stone had. He instantly fell to his knees, not able to hold the tears back anymore. The wave of emotions went through him, as he held the stone close to his chest, hoping that it wouldn't be true, preying to what ever god was still left alive, that it was a false lie and trick. As he looked at the stone one more time, it didn't change, and he couldn't stop the sobs. As he looked at the name just above the heart.

_Sally Jackson._

That was all the words that were on the stone. He noticed that the words were, scribbled and the heart was badly scribbled not like the beautiful designs on the other pieces of art.

"You wanted to do that one your self." He heard Calypso say behind him, her voice trailed off in a sad tone.

"How?" Percy barely croaked out.

When Calypso didn't say anything he only got angry.

"GODS DAMMIT HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN?" He screamed at her, now standing up, still holding the stone.

Calypso jumped at his sudden rage, but she didn't look surprised buy it.

"Kronos ordered her to be killed because of her relationship with Poseidon." She said, looking directly at him, "but you begged him not too, so he gave you a choice, either have her killed, or have her be placed on an island like this one and be married for the rest of her eternity." She said, trying to walk towards him.

"Then why is she in this pile of rocks?" Percy demanded, his anger still present and not going away anytime soon.

"Kronos didn't tell you who her husband would be, and he made her live with your old step-father Gabe. Soon she couldn't take it anymore with out you there, and she jumped off the tallest mountain on her island." She said, looking at the sand around her feet.

"No, that is impossible, my mother wouldn't do that. She would never do that Annabeth." The name that just escaped his mouth, hit him like the bronze bull. Annabeth Chase, the girl with blonde curls like a princess, the girl that Percy would die for. The girl that he threw on top of a cliff to save from falling into Tartarus. Everything came back to him all at once from recovering Zeus's Lightning bolt to the dinner with Annabeth on the river in Rome.

"Percy, are you okay?" Calypso or the Calypso's imposter said.

Not saying a word to her he ran and pushed her to the ground, then sprinting for the edge of the cliff hoping that this would work. When he got to the edge he jumped for whatever reason he could think, and hoped he knew where he was going.

**Hope you guys liked this one, I don't know who is going to tell the next chapter, but I do know that the next time you see Percy he will be at the doors to get out of Tartarus. Don't forget to review or add suggestions on who's point of view you would like to see. Also thanks to everyone who did review always good to know that someone likes your work. **


	6. Chapter 6

**This one is kind of a short chapter, sorry about that but I am trying to think of the best way to take this story. It might be a bit of a disappointing read too, if that is the case let me know and I will try my best to rewrite whatever sucks. **

Piper sat at the table in the dinning room on the Argo II. She couldn't sleep and all she wanted to do was eat a sandwich that was barley even put together. It had been a week now sense they had left Rome, and a week Percy had fallen into Tartarus. She didn't know how Annabeth could do it, even though she broke down the first day, not that anyone blamed her. Now that they were nearly there she seemed more determined then anything else.

Yesterday, when they were attacked by some monsters, Annabeth was the one who came up with the plan to destroy them all. She seemed like everything was back to normal, it was hard to believe that her boyfriend was in the hell of all hells.

Annabeth wasn't the only one taking it bad though, Jason had barley said a word to Piper sense they left Rome. At first she thought it was because she did something wrong, but after about a day of ignoring her, Nico told her it was probably a guilt thing. Sense Percy sacrificed himself to save Annabeth, Jason didn't feel right being able to talk to his anytime he wanted. It hurt Piper a little, that was for sure, but she understood. She had no idea what it was like to go without Jason, even when he didn't remember her, he still was with her.

She tried not to think about the situation at all, but how could she not. Everywhere she looked everyone was upset, even though she didn't know Percy for very long she felt horrible. Sure he was a bit of a rebel and it seemed like the only person to be able to calm him down was Annabeth, but just from knowing him for a short time Piper knew he would give his life for anyone on the Argo II.

No, all Piper could do was sit there and stare at her half eaten sandwich, waiting for the ship to land so they could go, save Percy close the doors, and kill a few giants. Thinking like this definitely wasn't helping.

"Can't sleep either?" A voice said, that made Piper look up. She was Hazel the girl looked like she had bags underneath her eyes too. Percy must mean a lot more to her then Piper would have guessed.

"No, I am just trying to get my head around everything that has happened so far." She said, honestly she didn't even know how they had lived from everything, and if Percy was really in a more dangerous place then them she couldn't imagine that he was still in the same way when he fell.

" I know what you mean, but at we will find a way though it." Hazel said, almost like she was trying to convince herself. Piper had always liked Hazel, she didn't really seem to care much about the other dumb things girls care about, and she wasn't nearly as creepy as her brother.

"I never really saw Percy in action, I wonder if what Nico said is true if he really can make it."

"I haven't known him for that long, but from what I saw on our quest to Alaska, I know Percy will make it back. Coming from someone who has spent a longtime in the underworld I will say that Percy is the one most capable to handle anything it throws at him." Judging form how she described him it almost made Piper think he was a god himself.

"She is right." Frank said as he walked through the door, sitting next to Hazel. "Percy will make it back, there is now way he wont."

"Even if we have to drag him out ourselves." Jason said, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed.

It amazed Piper, just how much faith they all had in Percy, she herself had faith in him too, but she never really talked to him that much to find out how strong he really was. "You guys act like he is a god himself." Piper said, amazed that how they could barley know him, and they would already lay everything down for him.

"Well, he might not be a god, but he sure has the power of one." Jason said, out of anybody in the room, he would be the one to know, he is the only one to have actually fight him. Even though it really wasn't the two of them fighting they were possessed.

"That is a mere understatement." They all heard a voice in the corner of the room. Looking back they saw Nico, coming out of the shadows how long he had been there was a mystery. "After all, Percy was offered to be a god." That made everyone wide eyed, well all accept Jason who just nodded like it wasn't a surprise to him.

"Wait, so Percy is a god?" Frank asked, almost scared that he never bowed to his friend that is in the pits of Tartarus right now.

Nico chuckled a little bit, almost like he got that reaction a lot. "No, he turned it down, instead he made sure that gods would take better care of their children and never leave them wondering who their parents are. He will never admit to it, but I'm pretty sure that he didn't want to leave Annabeth behind either."

That almost made Piper tear up, she had never been much of a daughter of Aphrodite. But, hearing that Percy gave up immortality, just so he didn't have to live without Annabeth, and suffering what could only be tremendous torture so she wouldn't have too. He had to be one of the greatest boyfriends in the world.

"Why, didn't he tell any of us that?" Piper said, wondering why that was a secret not shared.

"I'm pretty sure you could ask any child of the big three, why they don't tell people who their parents are." Nico said, "Its so that way people don't look at you differently. Plus Percy has never really been one to gloat he always preferred that others got he attention just as long as he got respect." He finished off, just as the loud speaker broke through the room with Leo's voice.

"Guys, we are about ready to land, and I think we got a little bit of a problem here."

Jason and Nico disappeared running towards the deck of the ship and sure enough the others would be there soon. Now Piper was more the confident that she would see Annabeth and Percy together again, knowing that he would never let something stand in the way of her.


	7. Chapter 7

Nico and everyone else ran up to the deck and saw Leo sailing the ship. He didn't look worried like he made it seem the way he spoke over the intercom. That didn't mean that the problem they were about to face would be an easy one, and Nico still had his plan that he hasn't told anyone. He wasn't sure if it would work, and he definitely knew Annabeth wouldn't go along with it.

When everyone was standing together, they all waited for Leo to say something, and it was obvious that he seemed nervous about what ever it was.

"What is it Repair Boy?" Piper asked clearly annoyed that he called everyone and wasn't telling them anything.

"Well we just entered Greece." Was what he started with, not taking his eyes off the sky and the tops of the mountains in front of the ship.

"Well isn't that a good thing, now we can just go to the Doors of Death, get Percy and close them." Hazel said, she had a look of excitement and an almost smile on her face. In fact, everyone did, knowing that Percy was so close, they all wanted to get there to help him. Nico was the only one not smiling because he knew what this might lead up too.

"I don't exactly know where the Doors of Death are..."

"I'm pretty sure Nico does, if not then he said he might have an idea where they are at." Jason said, cutting Leo off. Nico glared at is older cousin, wishing he had kept his mouth shut about the location.

"So what is the problem then?" Annabeth said, she seemed almost flustered knowing that Percy was so close has certainly made her feel better. Nico just hoped that she wouldn't kill him for what he was about to mention to her.

"Well I did scans with the Argo II's radar and it seems like a horde of monsters have gathered around not far from where we were going to land." Leo finished, and with that statement, everyone's smile faded away.

"Well couldn't you just land somewhere else?" Hazel and Piper said almost in unison.

"No, there is too much mountains and the ship needs to land soon."

"Then we can deal with the monsters after we get Percy." Annabeth said, she was clearly not going to let anything stand in the way of her and Percy reuniting again.

This however, gave Nico an idea and idea that almost made him break out in a smile. He knew he had to play his cards right, because battling a child of Athena, especially with words was going to be difficult.

"I have an idea." He said, swallowing hard, "Jason and I can go get Percy, the rest of you stay and try to deal with the monsters."

The response he got was almost what he expected, silence fallowed by a lot of yelling, at him. Jason and Leo were the only ones not yelling, the former because he seemed to actually be thinking about it, and the latter because he was too busy focusing on the sky.

"What if Percy needs us, all of us." Frank said, Nico was sure that if he wasn't dating his sister, and if Hazel wasn't holding him he would have punched Nico right then and there.

"Frank, calm down, we are all going to get Percy." Hazel said, glaring at Nico.

Annabeth's reaction, was by far the one that scared Nico the most.

"How can you even say that?" She shouted at him, walking up so her nose was almost touching his, "He saved me, and suffered only Hades knows what, and you think that only you and Jason have the right to rescue him?"

"No that is not what I am saying." Nico said in defense, "but what if that horde of monsters, tracks on to us and attacks wile were are trying to rescue him. What if he hasn't even made it to the doors yet, then we will be stuck there just waiting to be attacked."

Nico was trying to sound convicting, but even thought his father was Hades, he was defiantly not cut out for being a lawyer. "Annabeth, if we get attacked, or if more monsters pour out of the doors wile we are waiting for them it wont matter if we save him or not, because by then we already lost. Jason and I will get him, being children of the big three, we will be able to hopefully handle what ever comes out of the doors that isn't Percy."

"What do you expect us to do then?" Piper said, crossing her arms, all of them were looking at him with angry faces. It was getting harder and harder to lie to them.

"Fight the monsters that are all together, at the very least hold them off for us to get there. You guys are certainly strong enough to do that, and they need you too Annabeth, they need someone who can strategize like you and your the only one on this ship capable of reading battle plans of the enemy without even looking at them."

Annabeth just glared at him, her eyes seemed to be forming a massive thunderstorm in them, it almost made Nico think that she was a child of Zeus. After what seemed like an hour, she finally backed away from Nico and nodded her head in agreement.

"Annabeth are you sure?" Hazel said, it seemed like a dark cloud came over her, knowing that she wouldn't get to save Percy.

"Nico is right, we are no use just sitting around waiting for Percy to arrive, if we are found we will be dead for sure."

"Well I still want to go with Nico and Jason, Percy risked his life for me, now it is my turn." Frank said, Hazel's eyes widened at the thought of not being close to Frank with what was sure to be a battle soon.

"No Frank, Nico and I will get him, Hazel and the others need your strength to fight what ever it is that you are going to face." Jason said, speaking for the first time about the hole plan.

"So what is the plan then?" Leo said, braking the tension that was between everyone.

"When we land, Jason and I are going to the Doors of Death, You and everyone else will go to the horde of monsters and hold them off until we get there."

"Sounds good to me." Leo said," but just so you know, we are landing right now."

The ship landed on the ground with a hard thud, Piper lost her footing and fell right on her backside. A little embarrassed she got up and swore an Leo for not warring anyone.

Before everyone left, they all tried to stay cheerful, but they all knew far to well that situations like this didn't always result in happy endings.

"Don't worry Annabeth, if he doesn't show up with in the first day, we will go though the doors ourselves and drag him out." Jason said, with a smile, he defiantly was trying to keep everyone's hopes up.

Annabeth looked at Nico, hugged him as well, "Please find him." She whispered and all Nico could do was nod.

When the two of them set off Nico could tell Jason wanted to say something to him, but waited until they were far enough so no one could hear them.

"So what is the real reason why you wanted to split us up. Because I know that there is no way a child of Hades would think that some monsters were a threat to him." Jason said, looking directly at Nico now.

"It isn't the monsters I am afraid of, its Percy. I wasn't even in Tartarus, I was in the outer rim of it and only there for almost a day. When I came back to the world of the living, I wanted to destroy anything in my path because of what I saw. Percy has been in the pit of it for a week, I have no idea what he will do when he comes back."

Jason looked like he was thinking about it for a moment, "well if it comes to that, we will find away to stop him. After all, Percy is our cousin." Jason said and gave Nico what seemed like a pat on the back. "For the recorded, not letting Annabeth come because you didn't want her to see him like that, seems more like something a demigod of Aphrodite would do." He said with a smiled.

With that the two of the walked to what Nico would hope wasn't going to be the last time he saw Percy again.

**Hope you guys like this one, hopefully going to lead into a big battle scene. The next chapter is going to be Percy and maybe the last view of Tartarus. Like I said before none of these characters belong to me. **


	8. Chapter 8

Percy really wished he had a plan, but jumping off that cliff was really the best he had at the moment. However, falling from that height, he started to see the problems with it. When he landed he didn't feel the sand on his feet, or the sound of his bones crushing. Instead when he opened his eyes, he was back in the dark tunnels that he now knew far to well.

He didn't know what bothered him more, being back in the tunnels or that he was a little bit happier that he was back here in a place that felt familiar to him. Shaking that thought from his head, he didn't know what was true anymore, being on Calypso's island, or what ever island he was on certainly made it seem like he was there for going on a hundred years.

This place seemed to take everything from Percy, all he seemed to have now was his hope, but being back in the darkness, he felt like he was starting to lose that too. He wanted to move, but he didn't feel like it was worth it, he still felt like he needed to close the Doors of Death, but he didn't even know how to reach them or where they even were. He didn't even know if Annabeth was still alive.

Annabeth. The name seemed so foreign to him, he remembered everything about her. The way her curls made her seem like a princess and how they fell on her face. He remembered her smile and how he would do anything to make her smile, even if it meant falling into the pits of Tartarus. He thought about how fighting Kronos, and how she was there with him, how she stayed by him.

He remembered when she told him that he wished he was the one that died and not Luke... He remembered how she made all the other campers turn on him for letting Silena and Beckendorf die. He...he... didn't know what to remember anymore.

The only thing he knew was that he had to get out of here and the only way to do that was through the Doors of Death, so he decided to run. Run through the tunnels that were more then likely going to be what killed him, but that didn't matter he just needed to get out of here. This time the tunnels didn't change on him like they did last time, they even seemed to be leading him somewhere.

He heard something running, he didn't know what it was, but it was ahead of him and his was running right at him. Every demi-god instinct told Percy to run in the different direction, but he felt like he needed to see whatever it was that was barreling right at him. He went at a dead sprint, not carrying if he ran into something with horns, this was going to be a now or never situation.

He heard what ever it was breathing hard, like it was running away from something, and right when he thought he was going to get a good look at it, he ran right into a wall. Well a mirror in fact, apparently Tartarus had a sense of humor. Before he even was able to pick himself off the ground something ran right over him and tripped and fell.

"What the hell..." The figure said in a voice that resembled someone Percy knew.

Percy looked at her, and he recognized her immediately, her intense eyes, the way she carried her self with a sense of pride. The look of worry and pure satisfaction on her face when she saw who he was looking at.

"Oh my gods... Percy its really you, your okay?" She got up and ran at him, nearly squeezing the life out of him.

"Reyna?" Was all he could manage to say.

"The Legion never thought we would see you again, when we heard that you fell into Tartarus we knew that we had to come save you." She said, still holding him.

"Reyna, what are you doing here? How long have I been here?" So many things were spiraling around in his head, mostly why she was here.

"You are a Praetor Percy, the Romans never abandon one of their own. As for how long you have been here, it has only been two days, lucky we were able to save you before something horrible happened."

"What do you mean only two days? I feel like I have been here forever." He said, not understanding anything that was going on.

"This place Percy, it messes with people, takes there greatest fears and uses them against them. It makes people go insane, we sent one of our spirits down here to find you. It did, but this place made you think you came from a place known as Camp Half-blood."

"Reyna, I did come from Camp Half-blood, Hera switched Me and Jason around remember?" Percy didn't know why he was saying this, he didn't even believe it himself.

"No Percy, that was all a trick, you have been Praetor for seven years. You were born from Neptune."

"How can that be true? I remember Camp Half-blood so well." He said

"No Percy, Camp Half-blood has been destroyed sense the first civil war of the demi-gods, all of those people you remember form your past, they did exist, but hundreds of years ago. None of them are alive now. But we need to go something is coming and it is coming fast." She said as she grabbed his hand.

Wile they were running Percy tried to think about all of this. Him as a Roman, not a Greek, it just didn't seem right.

He started to think about all the memories of camp they all seemed so real, but so did the ones of Camp Jupiter. He didn't know what to do or how to get out of this mess. He knew only one thing he had to fallow Reyna and trust her. After all he knew how could she betray him, Romans always protect their own.

Wile he was trying to think and run at the same time, he tripped over something, falling right on top of Reyna.

"Percy you have to watch out." She said, not looking at what they tripped on.

"Sorry, I think I hit a rock." He said, as he looked at the rock, it was big a lot bigger then any rock he ever saw, it was also a perfect square. He almost had to do a double take to see that it was a laptop. A laptop that said Property of Annabeth written on it.

"Lets go Percy." He heard Reyna shout from far ahead of him.

Instead he decided to open the laptop, and right on the desktop itself, were a lot of icons. Most of them seemed useless, they had to do with ancient and modern architecture, how to make a perfect sword out of just plain rocks. Most of them made Percy think that who ever owned this thing was either had no life, or way to smart for him.

Then he saw one of the icons, it was a for pictures, and it was titled _Summer with Seaweed Brain. _He almost clicked that one, until he saw one more icon that seemed far more important then the others.

_A guide to and how to escape from Tartarus. _

Percy finally had a way out of this hell.

**Hope you guys liked it, sorry I know I said that this one might be the last time we see Percy in Tartarus, I don't mean to drag it out, but I just love writing these type of scenes. Don't worry though, the next chapter we will see him out of Tartarus. Review and tell me what you guys think. **


	9. Chapter 9

Finding the Death's Door wasn't the hard part, Jason came to find out. The hard part was getting there. Nico had pretty much a good idea as to where they were going, always sure of himself and never really making a mistake. How he was able to know all of this, Jason didn't have a clue. They both agreed that it was far to dangerous for them to use their powers. Being this close to Tartarus and with the others about to face an army of monsters they didn't want to risk anything knowing they were there.

Luckily for them they did run into anything so far, Jason had to guess that all of the monsters would be with the others at the horde or scattered around the mountains. Climbing the mountain is what made this journey so difficult in the first place. There was no trail they could climb on so getting up the steep parts of the mountain itself was hard enough. Most of the time Nico didn't even say anything, Jason had just guessed that it was because he was trying to concentrate on the right path to take.

They had been walking of only about three hours or so, but it still looked like they had such a farther way to go. Jason started to think that they would be climbing this thing for days.

"Say Nico, do you know how much further we have to go?" Jason asked, this had to be the tenth time he asked. He expected the same answer he got every time, Nothing. Being ADHD, Jason was starting to get real annoyed with nothing. "Dude just answer me, are we even half way there?" Still no response, this was starting to get old, he didn't understand why he was like this. Sure Nico was a son of Hades, but did he really have to give the cold shoulder all the time?

Jason was getting pissed now, he hated not being in the dark, he almost always had to know what was going on.

"NICO!" He screamed as loud as he could, not carrying what monster heard him, he was kind of hoping something would, this walk was getting far to simple and easy.

"What?" Nico snapped at him, giving him a glare that would make anyone alive or dead as a matter of fact, scared enough that they might just through up their lunch, or what ever it is the dead eat.

"Are we even getting close, because I don't want have to camp out for the night, and it looks like it might get dark soon." Jason said, not that he was afraid, he was after all the son of Jupiter, he just really didn't want to have to camp on the side of a mountain in one of the most dangerous places a demi-god could be in.

"We are already here, didn't you notice we stopped walking for like ten minutes?" He said, giving Jason a look that made him feel like the dumbest person on the planet.

"Well I just thought that you were trying to find the right route, you have stopped before." Jason said, rubbing the back of his head, trying to make a good defensive statement. Unfortunately he didn't have the charm speak like Piper did, so that just made him feel even dumber.

"No, what we need to do now is find away to figure out how this door works." Nico said.

"What do you mean how it works? Can't we just close it and that be it?" Jason said, not really understanding what meant.

"Do you think you could close that?" Nico said pointing to the cliff wall.

Jason looked at the doors for the first time and he couldn't believe what he saw. He didn't really know what to expect about the whole Doors of Death thing, but it sure wasn't this.

The Doors them selves didn't even look like doors. They were around twenty feet tall, tall enough for most monsters to get though and a few giants if they needed to. The doors were a dark stony gray the same as the cliff they were imbedded in. That wasn't what made the doors so intimating, it was the markings on them. Jason thought they would have just skulls and monsters, thing you would think to see on something called the Doors of Death.

That wasn't it at all, what was on them, was carvings. The carvings were so detailed that at first they looked like actual photographs, but it took a moment for Jason to really see them. The carvings were moving. He saw waves knocking over entire naval fleets and drowning everyone on board, fires breaking out in the middle of cities, storms that caused so much damage it made sure now one was alive. Jason was sure he could hear the people screaming in the carvings.

"When did all of this happen, I don't remember ever reading about tragedies like these." Jason said, still not able to look away.

"Now, they are happing right now, from what I know, the doors don't show you what happened, they show you everyone in the world who is dying at the last moments of their life." Nico said in a sad, tone. Hearing that pushed Jason over the edge. His head was spinning he wanted to run to the doors and try his best to help those trapped inside of it.

But all he was able to do, was lean over and through up everything he had to eat the last few weeks. Jason was never afraid of death, and being praetor of camp Jupiter long enough he was almost use to it, but there was something different about watching hundreds if not thousands of people dying at the same time.

"Sorry, I didn't know it would be this bad either, lucky for me I am more use to dead people then alive so I am kind of use to it by now." He said, with a concerned tone for his cousin who almost passed out.

After Jason gathered himself up again he, tried his best not to look at the stone doors in front of him, "Its okay, I... I just need to know, what are we going to do now" He said, his knees still shaking from lousing all his food.

"Well, we cant close them, not until Percy gets back, so we are just going to have to wait until then. And, if anything comes out that isn't Percy, we are just going to have to send it right back." Nico said, putting his beck in the direction of the doors. Jason didn't really have a better idea, and he figured that Nico was the expert in this type of thing.

"Oh, and don't get to close to the doors. Even though we are in the world of the living I don't know how much power Tartarus has here." Nico said, that didn't really matter to Jason he wasn't planning on going any closer to those doors then he had too.

The sun was starting to go down and Jason and Nico had been sitting there for almost an hour. Occasionally a monster or two would come out of the gates, only to meet the two demi-gods at the doors. They would fight, the monsters would lose and be sent back into the dark pits of Tartarus.

Jason hated the idea of just sitting, he knew that he could be doing something far more important, like actually getting Percy back.

"Should we just go in there and get him?" Jason asked, not really knowing what to do.

"No we shouldn't, if he doesn't show up in the next day, then we will. But, if all three of us get lost in there, then there was not really a reason in coming here in the fist place." Nico, said almost in a yawn, Jason could tell he was getting tired, but they both needed to stay up for this one.

"Gods dammit I hate just waiting when I know I could really be helping..." Jason was cut off by the sound of something coming out of the doors. Both he and Nico stood up and grabbed their swords. They were prepared for another fight even if they were both getting tired. What ever it was coming out of the doors, had almost a human figure and didn't look much taller then Nico, it had what looked like a bag in one of its hands, and a book in the other.

As it stepped closer and closer to the fading sunlight, Jason and Nico started to see what it really was, or more correctly who it really was. What they saw almost made them both drop their weapons, as Percy stepped out of the gates of hell and into the sunlight.

He didn't look like Percy though, he looked like something that a hell hound would use as a chew toy. His shirt was all ripped and barley even hung on to his body, he had cuts and blood running all over his torso. He was barley able to walk only making a slow limp wile trying desperately not to fall over. In his hands he had the head of some monster that he was holding by the hair in the other hand was the laptop that Annabeth dropped in Tartarus a week ago.

Still none of those compared to look in his eyes. He had that far away look like he wasn't looking at you, but through you, like an animal that was a subject to abuse for years and now just became feral.

As he walked closer to them, both Nico and Jason ran towards him, he fell to his knees when his feet weren't able to support him any longer. When they got up to him, they both tried to grab him, but he didn't move, he just sat there, unresponsive.

"Its okay Percy, your going to be okay." Jason said, trying to comfort Percy.

That made Percy look up and look right at Jason, that far way look was gone. Now it was the look of a Lion about ready to attack its prey.

Before Jason or Nico could say another word to him, Percy jumped up and punched Jason so hard that he fell off the mountain they were on. Sending him spiraling right for the ground.

**Hope you guys liked it. Like I said, Percy was going to be out of Tartarus in this chapter. If any of you are confused on how he ending up looking like such hell, don't worry I am going to write one more chapter in Tartarus that takes place when this one is going on. If some of you are waiting for some actual fights, sorry I know I haven't put any in here, but I plan on doing a big battle with huge army of monsters that Annabeth and the others are at right now. Don't forget to review on how you felt about it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long to update, things have been kind of busy here. Just so you guys know, this is a chapter building up for the next few.**

Annabeth knew exactly how this was going to work. The "horde" of Monsters that they all thought was there was actually only about 100. Sure she knew this was still going to be dangerous, but not as bad as Nico made it seem like it would be.

On top of the mountain they were on she could see the monsters they were about to face. Just what she usually saw on quest with Percy. Cyclopes, Hellhounds, Harpies, and many other monsters that Annabeth knew exactly how at beat.

She mostly wanted to just end this fast, so she could be there when Percy got back. Gods, he was so close, she could almost feel it, it was hard to hold back a smile but it would have looked weird sense they were about to go to battle.

"Hey, Annabeth are you sure this is going to work?" Frank said, he didn't mean for it to come out as an insult but for a child of Athena, he may as well just called her an idiot.

"Yes I am sure, Percy made the same type of decision when he was in charge during the Battle of Manhattan. All it is we do is divide and conquer." She said, she already explained the battle for everyone. Piper and Leo were going to the, side of the mountain where Piper would shout commands at the monsters using her Charm Speak. Leo would just through fire balls, and anything of use out of his tool belt he could at them.

Even though she didn't want to do it at first, Hazel finally decided that she will try to make gems large enough to crush most of the monsters. Wile Annabeth uses the bow and arrows that Leo pulled form his tool belt earlier. She wondered why, he never used it before he just replied with. "Its the only one I got, so I didn't want to break it."

Wile all of this was going on, Frank would actually be down there, changing into what ever he could to cause the most damage. Annabeth wasn't going to have him do that, she wanted him to use the bow, but with her sprained ankle he demanded that he go in her place. Hazel didn't seem to thrilled with the idea, but she knew she couldn't stop him.

They decided that they were going to attack the next day. Well everyone besides Annabeth did, she knew it was the smarter thing to do, but with Percy so close she acting more irresponsible then when he first disappeared.

"Well, you should probably get some sleep, you have been working on this plan, I bet your tired so I can keep watch." He said, even though she never really talked to him much Annabeth liked Frank. He wasn't as cocky as most guys his age, and he always tired to help other people. She had to admit it was a good quality in him.

"Thanks, but I am okay, besides I don't think I would be able to get much sleep anyways." Annabeth said, of course not all of it was a lie. She knew that even laying down wouldn't help her get much sleep.

It wasn't because of the battle they were going to face tomorrow either. It was about Nico. The way he acted when he said that she should lead the fight was different. Sure he was always a bit of a creepy kid. That wasn't the problem, Annabeth had gotten use to it, but he was acting extra weird, and nervous. She had known the son of Hades ever sense the found out he was a demi-god and not once had he acted like that.

Trying to figure out the way of thinking about a child of Hades, strategizing a battle, and thinking about your boyfriend who jumped into hell for you can put strain on someone. So maybe Frank was onto something.

"Actually, Frank, yah I think I might just lay down, just to rest my eyes a bit." She said, knowing full well it wasn't going to work.

She laid down, turning her face away form the monsters down below. She closed her eyes and to her surprise fell asleep almost immediately.

The only thing she was able to dream of though, was Percy falling into Tartarus. She remembered watching him slip into the blackness, with that smile on his face. The same smile that she fell in love with. She didn't know if it was possible to cry wile sleeping, but she was pretty sure that she was doing it.

"Amazing isn't it?" She heard a voice behind her say. Annabeth turned around, but she was no longer on the Argo II watching Percy fall, she was on Olympus, the new one she was designing

"Mother, wh... what are you doing here?" She said, Annabeth was pretty sure that her mother had never wanted to see her again.

"What do you mean? You are my daughter so I believe that I have every right to be here." Athena said with that same sense of pride that she always had.

"I thought that you hated me?" Annabeth said, her tears were no longer filled with sadness but confusion and rage. How could her mother just treat her like she did in that subway, and then all of a sudden act like nothing had happened.

"Annabeth, you know I would never hate you. Being a god has its advantages, however when something like this happens even the gods cant always be perfect." She said, looking at her daughter with sad eyes.

"I never indented on giving you that quest Annabeth. However, being a Greek and the most capable you had to be the one to accept it." She said, looking off at the architecture that her daughter had designed.

"Well, then why did you take away the power of the hat you gave me?" Annabeth said, almost yelling now. She knew better then to yell at her mother, even though Athena loved her children more then most gods, she was no the one you wanted to anger.

"That has happened to all of my children who had this quest was given to. The gifts they received form me would no longer be of use to them. The Mark of Athena would not allow it. You had to find the Athena Parthenos on your own, with your own skill."

"Why couldn't you just tell me that in the first place? Why did you have to act the way you did when you gave me the coin?" Annabeth said, her tears were gone now, but her rage was not.

"You know why already Annabeth, we gods can not always live the easy life that we want. That was one of those instances where I was at a cross roads between Athena and Minerva. Now if you don't mind I would like to watch this." She said, looking back off to the distance again.

When Annabeth turned around, they were no longer on Olympus, but back on the Argo II watching Percy fall again.

"Why, why do you want to watch that?" Annabeth demanded, her tears coming back now. "Do you really hate him that much?" She asked.

"It is not because I hate him. I never have, I do not like the fact that my favorite thing I have ever created is in love with a child of Poseidon." The way she said that made Annabeth blush just a little bit, she didn't know if it was from her mother telling her she was her favorite thing she ever created. Or if it was her saying she knew she was in love with Percy.

"I watch this, because that does things that even surprises me." She said, with a tone that seemed almost like admiration.

"Wait, he surprises you, but your the goddess of wisdom, how can anything be a surprise to you?" Annabeth, was beginning to wonder if her mother and been replaced with Aphrodite, or one of the other Olympians.

"That just goes to show you how much that child shakes the foundations of Olympus. Every god was watching, when he threw you to safety. None of them expected it either."

"Your boyfriend, did something that not even any god has experienced. Accepting and bearing Tartarus alone, so the person he loved would not. I may not like him, I may disapprove of your relationship with him, but even I can not deny how far he is willing to go for you."

That made Annabeth blush, she never really talked to her mother much, and the times she did, she never talked about things like this. It felt weird talking about her love life with her mother for the first time.

"However I do warn you Annabeth, Tartarus is a place that can destroy one's soul. I do not want to watch my daughter get killed by the person she loves." Athena made no more comments, and she didn't emphasize on what she said, all she did was disappear in a cloud of smoke.

Annabeth, woke up in a shock to the sound of a war horn.

"What is going on?" She said, trying to shake off the sleep.

"The monsters discovered we were here. Looks like we are going to have to attack now." Piper said, getting our of her sleeping bag. She looked like she didn't get much sleep either. Annabeth could see the sun starting to rise, so at least she got a few hours in.

"Alright, the same plan as before everyone understand?" She shouted, everyone replied with either a "yah, you know it, or a yawn."

"Perfect, lets go, we need to make sure that they don't reach Jason, Nico or the Argo II." She said, but what really worried her now, was what Athena had said to her. If Annabeth had any idea to what it was, she knew it was going to be the hardest battle of her life.

**Hope you guys liked it. If it was a little boring I can understand that, but I wanted some "godly point of view on this whole situation. I am going to try and start the next chapter as soon as I post this one, but sense I write just of the top of my head, it might take a little bit longer then I want it too. The next one will be Percy's POV and it will explain why he freaked out on Jason like that. And don't worry, I don't really plan on anything other then Percabeth, but I haven't decided yet if it is a happy ending or not. **


	11. Chapter 11

**First off, I want to say I am sorry for the long wait. My company just got back form the field, so I spent the last week or so in the woods kind of. Since you guys had to wait so long, I decided to make this one about twice as long hope you guys like it, and please review and tell me how it is. **

Before Percy even had the opportunity to find out how to escape, his attention was placed else where by the sound of a scream. He picked up the laptop and ran towards the scream. It didn't sound like Reyna's voice, but at the moment Percy didn't really care.

Running wile caring the laptop was more difficult then he had thought. It weighed more then it had a few moments ago. Percy didn't know if it was the actual laptop, or if Tartarus was playing another mind game with him. As he ran and turned corners and run some more he heard the screams get louder so he must have been going to right way.

He saw a light, a dim light like one made from a fire or a candle. He didn't really know what to expect at this point but he felt like he was going the right way. When he reached the lighted area he couldn't believe what he saw. Reyna and some other demi-gods were fighting a monster.

It took Percy a moment to see the monster that they were fighting, he knew he saw it before. It was tall, about twice as tall as he was, and its horns were as long as his arms. It was by far one of the most fearsome looking things he had ever seen. Then he remembered perfectly. The Minatare.

Percy had guessed that the monster remembered him too, because as soon as it saw him, it lost all interest in the others. It, snorted something fowl that Percy could smell form where he was, and charged aiming his horns right at the son of Poseidon. Percy dove right to avoid it, falling on some hard rock in the process.

The bull didn't miss a step, it ran right into the wall, slamming head first into the stone that made up this prison. Although you couldn't tell, the only thing that seemed to do was make it madder. It charged again, this time Percy dove to the left. He really wish he had a sword with him right now. Unfortunately the monster anticipated the thought, and slightly changed direction so it was headed straight for Percy.

Before he even had time to react the force of what Percy could only compare to as the sky itself slammed into him, he could have swore he heard a crack in the side of his ribs.

Holding onto the horns of the beast wile it charged straight into a wall didn't seem like the smartest idea either. Luckily Percy's reflexes had a better memory of battle then he did. He leaned against one side of the Minatare causing it to stab its horns into the ground and then catapulting it into the wall behind them. The sound it made resembled Percy's own grunts of agony as he tried to get up knowing full well that this was going to hurt before it even got better.

As the monster tried its best to get up, Percy was wondering if monsters could get concussions, because he was sure that the Minatare had to have one. Percy stood up, having to place his arms out in front of him to keep from falling over. He remembered watching one of the old Rocky movies that a friend had shown him, or maybe it was a goat. Anyways, he felt like that on the last round of the final fight.

The monster finally seemed to get its bearings. It, locked eyes onto the young demi-god and did the stereotypical bull kicking the dirt thing. Percy knew that it was going to put everything it had into this one last charge and he had to come up with something.

As it ran for him, faster then it had before, faster then anything Percy had seen before, he only thought of one thing. He grabbed onto its horns, and tried his best to push hold the beast there. It, made a loud awful screech that made Percy's headache even worse. Percy did the only thing he thought, he started to twist the monsters head, hoping to turn it upside down and in for a good strike or two. Instead something else happened. Percy put all of his strength into the twist, and instead of flipping the best over, he ripped its head off.

The sound it made grossed him out more then the sight. The crunching noise, with sound of flesh being ripped apart made him almost throw up what ever it was he last ate. Just as he ripped the head off, the body fell to the ground, before turning into dust like it always had before. The head turned into ash right in his hands.

Before he even had time to celebrate his victory he was tackled by something else. He turned around ready to through another punch only to see the girl that was hugging him. Her brown hair was in a long braid with a feather in it. When her eyes opened they seemed to change colors like a kaleidoscope.

"Oh my gods thank you Percy thank you so much." Piper said, as she nearly squeezed the life out of him.

"Piper wh...what are you doing here?" Percy asked, wondering how she had got here when she was suppose to be doing some sort of important quest.

"We all came as soon as we could." Hazel said, stepping out of the shadows much like her brother does.

"I told you we sent a party looking for you." Reyna said, crossing her arms and putting on a sly smile like she knew something the others did not.

"I thought that you all were going to war with each other? I thought you were going to destroy Camp Half-blood." Percy said, none of what they were saying was making any sense to him, but he didn't care, not anymore as long as they were here.

"Octavian was killed, with him gone, I was able to calm them down." Reyna said, then she motioned to behind Percy.

"Then I became Praetor again." The voice of Jason Grace said be hind him, he was so happy to have all of them here with him.

"So what do we do now?" Leo asked, stepping out of a dark corner playing with fire on his fingertips.

"Well, I suppose we just wait, I mean someone is bound to come get us." Jason and Reyna said at the same time.

This almost made Percy, jump, just waiting here, to be rescued? Then he remembered the laptop. He looked for it on the ground, hoping it didn't break in the fight with the Minatare. After about five minutes he finally found it, under a small pile of ash, that he was hoping was already there before the fight and not a product of it. He opened it up, and found the icon again. He wanted to tell everyone about it, but something in his head told him not too, that he should be the only one to look at it.

He clicked it and found that there was more words then he ever thought possible on a computer. Reading it, he found out that it wasn't hard, he figured that Daedalus must have had it set so that demi-gods could read it with their dyslexia. Reading it gave him chills down his spine, and what he found out was something he wish he would never have to do.

_Welcome, if you are reading this then I must presume that you are trapped in Tartarus, this is a guide to how to get out of it. First off don't believe in anything you see, hear, smell or feel. The chances are it is not real._

Reading this Percy looked up to see his friends, wondering if they fell into the qualifications of this.

_Second, there is only one way out of Tartarus for a mortal, and that is to find the doors of Death and walk out of them, good thing they are always within reach, because they constantly move around._

_The third and final part of this guide is by far the worst, so I apologize for it, but the only way to locate Death's Door, is to face your biggest fear. Not Conqure it, that is often confused, for you will never beat your fears in this prison, but you must face it and any pain that comes along with it. _

_Thank you for using my guide "Help Escaping Tartarus." If you survive please come back soon._

Percy closed the laptop and looked off into space, not knowing what to think. He knew now that he had to find Death's Door, and the only way to find it was to find his biggest fear and endure it. Now all he had to do was think about his biggest fear. Just as he thought of that he heard Leo and Jason talking.

"So, do you know where Annabeth is?" Leo said, not even trying to make his voice a whisper.

"No, last time I saw her must have been three days ago." Jason said the same tone as Leo's, uncaring and irritated with the topic.

Percy had to find Annabeth, if she was in this prison too, he had to make sure she was alright.

"When did you last see her" He shot up out of his seating position. Jason and Leo both looked at him stunned then they had smiles on their faces.

"Oh don't worry man, I am sure she is alright." Leo said, in a way that sounded almost nothing like him.

"What are you talking about? This is Annabeth, I need to save her, we need to save her." Percy said, everyone was looking at him now, with a confused look like he had gone mad or something.

"Percy, I am sure she is fine, I mean, why wouldn't she be? She is a Hunter of Artemis after all." Hazel said, trying to calm him down, witch just made it that much worse.

"What do you mean, a hunter, no she isn't." Percy tried to say, but the memories of her taking the oath years ago, seemed to be making their way into his mind. He had no idea if what they were saying was true.

"Just calm down, take deep breaths. You need some rest Percy." Piper said, and suddenly Percy found himself getting tired.

"Rest, rest does sound..." Percy thought about it then it dawned on him that she was using her charm speak on him.

_Do not trust what you see, hear, smell or feel._

The words read over his mind again.

"How can I believe you, none of you would ever abandon Annabeth or anyone.." Percy was cut off by the sound of blade cutting into flesh, and when he turned around behind him he saw Reyna had stabbed him in the back with a dagger.

"I'm sorry Percy, but you are to dangerous for the Legion." She said, before he had time to say anything, he heard the sounds of blade's everywhere unsheathing. He turned around and saw all of his friends, ready and eager to end his life because he was far to dangerous to be able to go back to the real world.

He didn't even say anything, he just ran, ran for the nearest hall he could find, hoping to get away from them all of them. As he was running he heard the voices of everyone he once knew, telling him how he was going to die, be tortured, skinned or just about anything you could think of. He looked down at his hands, all he had with him was his laptop and the cloths he wore, witch were now in ripped tethers.

He didn't even know where he was running too, but he just hoped it would be away form all of them, he looked behind him to see if anything was fallowing him. Then he ran right into someone.

He got up, in a hurry, and was ready to attack the person that was now trying to kill him, the person had long curly blonde hair, and her stormy gray eyes were searching for what ever it was that bumped into her. Until they saw him then they nearly got as big as the moon, and filled with tears.

"Percy... Oh my gods its you." She said, running up and hugging him, the second he saw her, he felt like he was on Olympus again and nothing would ever hurt him again.

"Annabeth..." Was all he could say before she wrapped him in a hug that nearly killed him.

"Percy we have been searching everywhere for you." She said, and the word "we" snapped him back to the present time.

"Annabeth, we have to go, we are in danger." He said, still wrapped in her hug, she pulled away, and with worry eyes looked at him.

"What are you talking about Seaweed Brain?" She said, with a look of confusion on her face.

"The others, they are not who they look like." He said, looking back at the tunnel that he just ran form.

"They are trying to kill..." The next thing he felt was the sharp pain of a knife stabbing him in the abdomen. Looking forward he saw something made him give up on all hope. Annabeth Chase, had just tried to kill him.

"I am sorry Seaweed Brain, but I have to do this." She said, with a monotone voice, and a look of sadistic emptiness in her eyes.

"No... not you." Was all he said before, the did the only thing he could do. He pushed her off of him. He would never be able to hurt Annabeth, no matter what she did to him. Luck however seemed to favor him for just a moment, and the face of the beautiful girl that he loved turned into a hideous monster that he had no problem killing. The monster lunged at him, and all he did was grab the knife from his stomach and cut the creatures head off.

It fell right into his hands, and the before he could throw it away, he heard a sound of doors opening. All he could do was fallow it. Walking to the doors, he saw what could only be Jason Grace and Nico D'Angilo waiting for him, ready to kill him.

As he stumbled out of the darkness, he fell to his knees because of the pain. Jason and Nico ran up to him, he heard their voices but couldn't understand them, he didn't care too. All he knew was that he was not going to be killed by them, so he did the only thing he could do. He punched Jason or Jason's imposter as hard as he could and sent him flying off the cliff they were on. Then he turned his attention to Nico.

Before he had the chance to attack the sound of a war horn off in the distance got his attention, and he summoned all of his strength and ran and leaped off the cliff and into the river below. He didn't care, what it was anymore, he just knew that he was going to kill it, before it tried to kill him.

**Well damn, I hope you guys like it and I hope it explains why Percy punched Jason off of the cliff. If you are wondering, yes the next Chapter Annabeth will see Percy again, but it wont be the same happy exchange we saw in MOA. Don't forget to review, and thanks for reading. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait, my computer broke and it took me forever to get a new one. Anyways hope you guys like it. **

Jason finally opened his eyes to see what was going on around him. He saw the top of the cliff he was just on getting farther and farther away from him. It took him a moment to realize that he was the one moving not the mountain. Then he looked and saw the ground headed right for him. Lucky for him the ability to fly made this all to simple for him to save him self.

He just stopped in mid-air, then flew back up to the top of the cliff. By the time he got up there all he saw was Nico.

"Where is..." Was all Jason said, before his body was able to register the pain that he felt from Percy's punch. He knew the son of Poseidon could hit hard, but it felt like someone had just thrown a cinderblock at him.

"He jumped off the cliff when he heard the sound of a war horn." Nico said in a bit of a panic, from what Jason could tell he hadn't hit Nico, but he had definitely scared him.

"A war horn?" Jason said, he didn't know what around them would cause the sound of a war horn. Then it dawned on him. "You don't think that could have been Piper and the others do you" He asked, Nico didn't say anything but the face he made had said that he already confirmed that is exactly what it meant.

"We have to stop him." Nico said, getting up, and pulling out his blade.

"What do you mean stop him? Its Percy, he wouldn't do anything to hurt his friends especially Annabeth." Jason said, although being punched by the son of the sea god didn't make his argument any better.

"I doubt he is thinking clearly, like I said before when I was close to Tartarus it made me see things differently, all I wanted to do was destroy anything I could. Percy was actually inside of it, and for a lot longer then I was."

"Okay, I get it, but how do we stop him, and what about the doors?" Jason said, being the son of Jupiter he never really liked taking orders from others, but at a time like this he knew he would have to swallow his pride. Since Nico was the subject matter expert on this type of stuff.

"We will have to worry about the Doors later, right now Percy is our main priority. I will shadow travel to Annabeth and the others to try and get them out of there, you need to get to Percy and try and convince him that we are on his side." Nico said, as he gripped his blade, then stabbing it in the ground, summoning a handful of skeletons. "These guys, will hold the doors closed for as long as they can, and if any thing comes out they will deal with it." He said, looking clearly winded.

The thought of every thing didn't really settle well with Jason, with Percy just punching made it seem almost impossible for him to come to reason.

"Okay, but what if he doesn't listen to me and thinks I am still an enemy?" Jason didn't know why he asked he already knew what Nico was going to say before he even did. The son of Hades turned around and gave him a sad look, one that only confirmed what he thought to be true.

"Then just do what ever you can do to stop him." Nico said, before he was consumed by shadows, and disappeared.

Jason didn't even give him self a second to breath, he ran and jumped off of the cliff, fly as fast as he could to the direction that Piper and the other were. Hoping that he would get there in time, but he was hoping for more, was that his friend would listen to him. He made a promise that he would bring him back. He didn't want to be the one to hurt him.

As he was flying weaving his way through the mountains, he saw the river. It wasn't a large one by any means, but it was long. After what seemed to be about five minuets of fallowing it, he started to wonder if he was even going the right way. Then he saw what looked like a torpedo flying through the water, only it was on top of it, and running. He flew as fast as he could, towards it, hearing what he thought might have been him breaking the sound barrier.

"Percy!" He yelled, he didn't know if he could hear him, but he had to try, he didn't want to just start off with hitting him, that would only make the situation much worse. "Percy you have to stop, I am not trying to hurt you." He yelled fly only about thirty feet above him now, Percy looked up at him, keeping his same speed, only he wasn't actually running now that Jason was close enough to see it, he was simply sliding on the water, like he was surfing only without a board.

With out saying a word, Percy moved his arm up and caused a blast of water to hit Jason, almost sending him into one of the mountains he was trying so hard not to hit. "Percy, you have to trust me, you are okay now, no one is trying to kill you." He said, wile trying his best to not hit a boulder.

"Trust you? NO! I am not going to fall for anymore of your tricks. Everything here, is going to die until I find away out of this hell." That sentence made it all clear to Jason, Percy still thought that he was in Tarturas, still being tortured.

Before Jason could say anything else, a giant fist made of water slammed into him with the force of what he could only tell was a thousand bulldozers. Sending him flying into a mountain. This was going to be the hardest fight of Jason's life, and he didn't even know if he was up for it.

**So what did you think? I doubt it was worth the wait, but I sure like it. I don't how I am going to make this story end though, any ideas would be appreciated, mostly because I'm not to big into the whole sappy everyone rides off into the sunset type of thing. But enough of me, I am going to start the next one right after I post this so it should be up the next day. Don't forget to review, and thanks for the support. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope you guys like it, fair warning though this is the first fight scene I have ever written so give me a break. Hopefully you all find it in good taste.**

Before Jason even had a chance to recover from the last hit Percy was already on the counter attack. Jason didn't know how he did it, but he must have used the water to shoot himself up because now he was flying towards where Jason had crashed on the side of the mountain. He knew what this meant. Talking and trying to convince Percy to calm down was not going to happen.

Jason tried one more time to yell at his friend that he was no threat to him, but as soon as he started to make a sound, he was punched harder then he has ever been punched before, even harder then when he got knocked off the cliff. Percy landed a good shot to his sternum and he was sure that a rib was cracked.

Percy grabbed Jason by the collar of is shirt, "I told you I am not falling for any more of your games." He said, before he threw Jason off the side of the cliff and into the open lake that the river opened up into.

Trying to find his breath, Jason was finally able to get control of the winds again, and he flew up into the air. Looking at is surroundings he discovered the danger of where he was at. He was over a lake, not just a small lake either, Percy had enough water here to reach Jason no matter how far up in the air he went.

Jason also realized on more thing, on the other side of the cliff witch was only about five miles away, Piper, Annabeth and everyone else was there getting ready to fight a horde of monsters that have now become the least dangerous thing in the area.

"I really hope you got them out of there Nico." He said quietly to himself, he looked down to try and find Percy, but all he saw was calming waters, and the mountains bordering the lake.

All of a sudden the wind was picking up faster then it should have, making Jason lose his balance, it was only getting faster. He didn't know why the sudden change in air, then he saw it. Percy was standing on the water again, but he was making a hurricane like he did before, only this one was larger then anyone he had made before.

Before he had time to fight it, the winds carried him away and almost slammed him into the face of the mountains. He was lucky enough to still have some control of the winds around him or that would have killed him for sure. This made Jason realize that Percy was not trying to fight to knock him out cold or to hurt him he was actually trying to kill him.

Letting the winds take him, Jason flew as fast as he could around in a spiral each lap getting closer and closer to Percy who was no doubt in the center of it. After hitting speeds that Jason had to guess were in the 70's he flew as hard as he could and slammed a fist right into the side of Percy's head, causing him to fly off and skim across the water.

Jason immediately felt bad for hitting him, but he knew that if he couldn't talk him down, then hopefully he could tire him out. As Percy skimmed across the water he stuck his hand into it, like he was trying to stop himself, unfortunately it worked. Now he was leaning over, and Jason didn't want to give him time to recover, so he flew fast and hard and slammed into Percy. Picking him up and carrying him in the air.

He hoped that if he carried Percy far enough he would either pass out from the thin air, or give up on trying to attack him with water. He knew it was a long shot, but Jason didn't have any other choice. As he got up farther and farther, even Jason could tell it was getting harder to breath. He looked at his friend that he was holding by the arms.

Percy was still struggling to hold, just to get a hit at Jason. Jason finally got a good look at his eyes any trace of Percy instead he looked like a wounded animal. At that moment Jason never felt more useless, he was fighting someone who would easily give his life for him, or anyone else that was part of the Argo II. Instead however, he didn't give his life, he got his sanity taken from him. The Gods really were cruel at times.

Wile Jason was trying to figure out a way to help Percy instead of hurt him, Percy took the opportunity to grab Jason's sword that was at his side, and try to stab him with it. With barely enough time to react, Jason let go of Percy and he fell hard and fast towards the lake beneath them. Jason almost flew to catch him, but remembered that with Percy's powers he could hit any level of water from any height and he would be fine. Plus he still had the sword and that would make getting close to him a near impossibility.

Instead Jason just decided to stay where he was he figured that eventually Percy would tire before he would. At that moment Jason felt a wetness on his shirt and pants. He looked down and saw they were full of blood, he thought that maybe Percy got a lucky shot in, but couldn't feel anything. Then it came back to him, when he was covered in blood when he walked out of the Doors of Death. Percy was bleeding, and soon he would bleed out if he didn't get any help.

Now Jason had one more thing to worry about, he couldn't get close to Percy, he couldn't talk him out of his state of mind, and he couldn't fight him much longer or else he would die. Jason put all of the force he could behind him and flung himself as fast as he could in the direction that Percy fell. Hoping to catch him off guard and render him unconscious right away. Instead all he saw was the lake beneath him. Then he saw what looked like a face in the lake, and soon the face turned into a head.

Before long, a giant made out of pure water the size of a semi truck was ready to meet Jason with another large fist. Not wanting to get punched by that again, Jason flew up just barley missing the impact. When he got a good look at the thing, he saw Percy was in the center of the giant controlling it and trying to knock him out of the sky.

Jason knew he wouldn't not get a good shot at Percy from here so he did the only thing he could think of. He summoned as much power as he could, and released it at once. As soon as he let go of his power a lightning bolt hit the water giant, casing it to electrocute Percy on the inside. On impulse however Percy must have just done it from muscle memory, and a hand form Jason's blind side slammed into him sending him right into the cliff in the direction that Piper and the others were at.

**So, what did you guys think? I hope it wasn't to boring for you, I didn't really want to have a whole lot of talking in this chapter but I still felt like something was missing. If you guys think I should add any thing or advise for the next fight scene please let me know. If you are wondering at all, yes Annabeth will see Percy in this kind of "Feral" state of his. How she reacts, I still have no idea. Thanks for reading it anyways, next chapter is Nico.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry to disappoint you guys but this one is Nico telling the others about finding Percy, and him attacking Jason. Don't worry though the next one will have a good amount of action in it. **

Normally Nico loved to shadow travel it was a convenient way to get to and from some place. How ever under this much stress made it so much harder. Having to tell his closest friends that his own cousin who went to hell and back for them, now went insane and might be on a murderous rampage defiantly will not go over well.

The worst of it was what is Annabeth going to say to him or even Piper for that matter when she finds out Jason went to potentially fight Percy. He wasn't sure he was ready to face the both of them, but he had to he had to get there before Percy did to warn them. If Jason couldn't convince him, then that horde of monsters is going to be the last thing they have to worry about.

So Nico did the only thing he could do, commanded the shadows to take him, and as fast as they could, unfortunately for him, summoning all of those skeletons made him tired, even if he didn't want to admit it. It had been almost nearly three minuets he spent in what he liked to call the Land of Shadows. It was taking far to long, and he just hoped that Jason could hold them.

Then Nico felt a sudden pain in his stomach, one made him lose all breath and feel like he was about ready to throw up. He knew this pain far to well it was the one letting him know that his time in the Land of Shadows was almost over and soon he had to tell the others what he has been dreading since the moment they set foot in Greece.

"Well, here goes nothing." He said to himself before closing is eyes and stepping into the cold hard white light that led back to the normal world. When he opened his eyes he couldn't help but cough, traveling like that especially on weak power always made him feel tired out. Then he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Nico is that you?" Hazel said, she was getting dressed into her armor, as were the others. Nico noticed battle plans drawn out in the dirt and snow that covered the mountain they were on. Everyone looked at him with a confused look on their faces.

"Have any of you seen Jason at all?" He said, he knew that asking that would cause panic in them, mostly to Piper, but he had to know that he beat the two of them here.

"Jason? No we haven't." Hazel said, her eyes narrowing at her brother for more clarification on the subject.

"Shouldn't he be with you, did something happen?" Piper asked, now walking at them, with the others on her heel. "Nico where is Jason?" She asked once more, Nico knew the girl tried to put up a tough front, but her voice almost gave it away here.

"Look, I know this is going to be weird to here, it is even weirder to say, but you all need to get back on the ship." Nico said, looking over his shoulder hoping he wouldn't see his two cousins fighting to the death.

"Get on the ship? Why what is going on?" Hazel said, standing almost nose to nose with Nico said. She may have been short, kind hearted and often time too sweet, but Hazel stood up for her friends, and Percy and Jason were ones she took great protection over.

"Look just get on the ship, you guys need to go." He said, this was getting frustrating.

"What about the monster horde?" Leo said, pointing to the giant wad of monsters that no doubt knew where the demi-gods were.

"The monsters are not the problem they never were. You all just need to leave and quick, I promise Jason, Percy and myself will all join you soon, just go." He said, almost begging them.

"Did something happen to Percy, did you find him.?" Annabeth said, she didn't just come up to Nico's face, she grabbed him by the shirt and almost lifted him in the air.

"Yes, we found him, but you need to leave before he gets here, or else all of you will be in danger." That made them all raise their eyebrows. Even Annabeth looked shocked at what he just said, Nico never thought he would have to say something like that to anyone.

"Explain Nico, now." Annabeth said, looking him dead in the eyes, Nico has been to the underworld more times then the living, has played card games with zombies, and even watched the judging of the damned, but still out of everything he has ever seen, Annabeth still scares him the most.

"Okay, okay, but if I do you all need to promise me that you will go back to the ship after I say my piece."

"Depending on what you say." Piper chimed in, staring Nico down as well.

"Well first off, we found Percy, just the way I thought we would. In really bad shape, only it was worse then what I thought." Nico stared off, trying not to look at Annabeth, but when he did, he saw that she had almost no emotion, she was just going to take in every detail then decide what to do. "Well, first off, the monsters down there were nothing, I just told you all about them so you wouldn't go to the doors. Remember when I said, that I was close to Tartarus, well I was only close to it and for a few hours."

"When I left and came back to this world, nothing made sense to me and I just wanted to attack everything that did. That is what Tartarus does to you, it messes with your mind to make you face your greatest fear, then it makes you lose that battle until eventually you just snap. Percy was actually in the heart of it, and for over a week. I have never heard of someone living that long down there, without being killed or killing themselves."

"Are you saying Percy snapped when you guys saw him?" Leo asked, cutting Nico off, his question however made all of the others face's react. They must have been wanting to ask the same question.

"More then that, when we saw him, he punched Jason so hard he fell off a cliff an..."

"WHAT! Jason fell off a cliff?" Piper screamed, tears forming up in her eyes already. So much for her tough attitude.

"He flew back up before he hit the ground, but Percy left, he heard the sound of a war horn and went in that direction. I don't know what he is thinking or what he is even capable of, but what ever it is its coming this way." Nico said, hoping that he wouldn't get punched in the face by any of them for lying to them about such a big deal.

"So where are Jason and Percy then?" Frank said, interrupting the silence.

"After Percy ran off, Jason followed him, either to talk him down, or try to stall him in any way so I could warn all of you. Now please you need to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere." Annabeth said, looking at Nico, her eyes were red, he could tell she was fighting to hold back tears, weather they were anger, fear or sadness he didn't know. " I did not travel all of this way just to run when Percy needs us the most." She said, the others had the same look in their eyes. Nico was afraid of this.

"I can't let Jason face all of the danger either, besides, if Percy needs to be talked down, I think I am the best one to do it." Piper said, grabbing a hold of her blade.

"I am not telling you to run away for your health, but do you really think any of you are would be able to hurt Percy? I am not just talking about his physical ability, but also emotionally. Would you really be able to bring your self to do it?" Nico said, they all looked at him, he could tell that they were all mad at him for not telling them the truth earlier. He could also tell that what he just said hit home on all of them. Nico wasn't even sure if he could bring him self do it.

"We have to think of something, what else can we do, just leave Percy out to dry and hope he gets better?" Hazel said, Nico knew he was right but still he didn't want any of them to go through with it.

Especially Annabeth, or Piper for that matter, if Percy showed up and Jason didn't he wasn't sure she would ever recover.

Nico was going to protest, but before he could something loud and fast smashed into the side of the mountain right above them causing dust and smoke to fill the air. Nico couldn't see what it was but he had a good guess.

When the dust cleared a figure fell, form the giant crater that was now in the side of the mountain face, and when it hit the ground it made a loud thud.

Jason was tried to get up, holding his head, Nico tried to get a good look at him, but he was covered in blood and looked like he just got mauled by a pack of lions.

When he looked up and saw everyone, he was about to say something, but something behind them caught his attention, and made his eyes get as big as his palms.

When Nico and the others turned around, a giant dragon made out of complete water was headed right for them, and in the dragons mouth was Percy Jackson, the most dangerous demi-god he has ever met.

**Yes a dragon, little over used I know but hey I thought it was badass. I don't really know who should tell the next chapter. Also I am kinda wondering if I should turn this story into a series, tell me what you guys think about that. One more thing, I really appreciate all of the support for this story, because of you guys, I look forward to writing a chapter almost every night because of it. Thanks.**


	15. Chapter 15

Annabeth couldn't believe it, even after everything Nico told her, and seeing Jason slam against the face of the mountain, she was looking at Percy again. Just like when she saw him after all the time he was away, her heart seemed to stop and time all but slowed down for her. She wanted to break out in to a huge smile.

Even seeing Percy in the mouth of a huge dragon, she didn't want to believe what Nico had said, she didn't think it was possible. This was Percy Jackson, the same Percy Jackson who would give his life for someone he knew for only five minuets. Annabeth almost didn't believe Nico, until she looked into Percy's eyes.

The eyes that always gave her that weird smile even in the most horrifying dangers. When he was holding up the sky for her, she saw his eyes, when he was sure he was going to be killed fighting Kronos. His eyes always had that lost look in them, like no matter what happened he would always find away on top. Now however, that look was gone. She didn't see his happiness, his determination, or even his trademark goofiness. Now his eyes looked like Luke's did when he was taken over by Kronos. Cold, ruthless, and forgotten.

Annabeth didn't want to admit it, but Nico was right, they should have went back to the ship.

Jason tried to run at a sprint, he ran right past Annabeth, Piper seemed to stretch her arm out like she was trying to stop him. Jason made a lighting bolt appear in his hands like a spear, almost like the one his father caries. He tied to through it at Percy, but instead of a water ball, or a water trident, Percy just through the entire dragon at Jason.

The lightning barley did anything to slow the dragon down, because when it hit Jason, it exploded. Water rushing to every direction like a tsunami. Annabeth and the other were almost knocked back, Jason however was completely thrown back. When the water cleared, Percy was standing in the center of the blast looking at where Jason was, he was breathing heavy like it was hard for him.

It seemed almost quiet for a moment, until the sound of Jason moving in the pile of rubble he was thrown into set Percy off to just charge at him. He seemed to use the water that was left over from the dragon at his feet to push him off, because instead of running he might as well of flew. He got to Jason before anyone else could, and landed a hard punch to his stomach.

He went for another one to his head, but Jason tripped his feet form under him, and used the winds to help push Percy back at least ten feet.

"Listen to me Percy, I am not trying to hurt you." Jason said, he clearly was tired, Annabeth could tell he wasn't using his full power to attack Percy, he was more focused on defending then trying to hurt his friend. "Percy, you need to try and think, think about what is real and what isn't." He said, raising his hands up trying to show that he wasn't trying to attack.

Annabeth had no idea was Jason was doing, and by the look on everyone's faces, neither did they. Jason seemed to be the only one to know what Percy was thinking.

Percy didn't even say anything before he flew himself at Jason again, but instead of making contact with him he was hit from the side by a giant bull. Percy hit a rock so hard that it cracked underneath him, the bull then turned into Frank who looked appalled at what he just did.

"I'm sorry Percy, but Nico told us everything, something happened to you when you were down in Tartarus but Jason is right, we are not trying to hurt you." He said, Frank didn't have time to raise his hands like Jason did, Percy had thrown a rock the size of the minotaur's horn at Frank, hitting him right in the chest.

Frank collapsed holding is chest, and Hazel seemed to scream. This was a nightmare, Annabeth did the only thing she could think of, she ran right for Percy trying to get him to calm down. Before she got within ten feet of him, he used the water on the ground like a whip and sent her, and everyone else flying back.

"Don't you dare come near me, I know exactly what you are." He spat, before he leaped into the air, with another built up water dragon, this one wasn't as big as the last, but Annabeth knew that with as much water that he just pressurized into it, it was going to kill them for sure.

Annabeth wasn't a cowered not by any means and everyone who ever knew her knew that as well. That being said, she could bare to look at the person she cared most for in this world, try to kill her, so all she did was close her eyes and waited for the hit.

The sound of a blast that was identical to that of the last dragon only muffled was all she heard, but she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes, and looked above her. Annabeth and everyone else besides her seaweed brain were in a dome. A dome made out of bones.

"Sorry that took so long, I have only done that once before, at it was a failure when I did it." Nico said, leaning on his sword so he wouldn't fall face first into the ground.

"Does someone want to explain to me what the hell just happened?" Nico said, holding a flame in his hand so everyone could see in the dark.

"Nico, when you said Percy had snapped I didn't think it would be like that." Hazel said, helping Frank up off the ground, and using her self to support the big guy.

"Sorry about hitting him Annabeth, but I didn't know what he was going to do." Frank said, in between coughs.

"It is okay, Frank, I would have done the same thing myself." Annabeth lied, and she was pretty sure it was obvious to everyone.

"So does anyone know why he is like that?" Leo said again, looking at everyone and pulling out some bandages from his tool belt.

"I know." Jason said, limping in the dark, Piper was holding him up on her shoulder, and trying to help him walk at the same time. "Percy still thinks he is in Tartarus, what ever it was that messed with his head in there, he still thinks it is going on."

No one said, anything for a wile, it was far from silent however, the sound of angry screams could be heard coming from out side the dome, by the sound of it the monsters had found Percy, but regretted it.

"Well what if we wait him out?" Leo said, "I mean, he may be a child of the big three but even they have to sleep, we can just get him when he sleeps."

"That wont work, this dome wont hold for long, and I don't have the strength to make another one." Nico said, sitting down trying to catch his breath.

"That isn't our only problem, Percy is bleeding, badly." Jason said, everyone turned their heads to him, "All of this blood, is his, he got a few cuts on me, but he is mostly using punches. He has been bleeding like this since the beginning of our fight, I doubt he will be able to survive much more of it." Jason said, trying to stand on his own.

"How can that be true, Percy was in water, and water heals him I have seen it for my self." Annabeth said, horrified that the blood that covered Jason's was Percy's all of it.

"Maybe he doesn't want it to heal him." The quiet sound of Frank's voice echoed of the walls of the dome.

"What do you mean by that?" Piper said, letting Jason go now, much to her own disappointment.

"Look all I am saying is, if you were in a torturous pit of hell, and had to face everything you ever feared knowing you would lose every fight, would you really want to prolong your torture?"

"Yah, but Percy isn't in Tartarus anymore." Leo said, trying to keep everyone's hopes up.

"But, he doesn't know that." Annabeth said, trying to hold back tears, she hated crying in front of people, and she seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

The next sound all of them heard, was the sound of the entire dome shaking and pieces of bone falling form the ceiling, Percy must have finished all of the monsters and was working is way back to his friends inside.

"Well we need to do something quick, or else Percy will break in here, or he will bleed out." Nico said.

"Well I have a plan, but it will need all of us." Annabeth said, "We are going to have to fight Percy, Jason, you however I think should stay out of this one. You have already fought to long, you need to rest." Annabeth said, looking at Jason with the same face she use to give Percy when ever she knew he was going to argue with her.

Jason didn't say anything but simply nodded, his facial expression said he wanted to fight, but fighting his friend was taking his toll on him.

"So what is the plan then, and you need to hurry." Leo said, to Annabeth.

She didn't want to do it, but she couldn't let her Seaweed Brain live his life thinking he was alone, she finally got him back, now she just needs to find away to keep him.

**Sorry if it was a little slow, and if you feel like Annabeth didn't get enough "Face Time" in this chapter don't worry that is all coming up. Before that happens though they need to get Percy to calm down. Still don't really know how that is going to work, but hopefully I will figure it out soon. Thanks for reading it guys.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here, we go another fight scene. Just to clear things up before you start to read, when the story says Piper's imposter and Piper, its the same thing. Just Percy cant tell that he is fighting the real one and not a fake. That's that hope you guys like it. **

Percy's hands were bleeding, he was sure that he might have broke one of them trying to break the bones that made up this protective shell. He didn't care, he was tired, and nearly broken, but he wasn't about to let Tartarus win. Knowing full well that the stab wound in his side was probably going to be the end of him, he decided that if he was going to die, he was going to have to make Tartarus work for it.

He slammed one more fist into the dome, hearing a crack. He didn't know if it was his hand or the bone he was punching. Being the son of Poseidon every time he landed a punch he summoned a small earth quake. He heard a small wine sound coming from the ground. He was standing at the top of the bone shell, and he looked at the ground.

The monsters he just recently killed were still trying to vaporize, where they would go from here he had no idea. Although Percy was sure that like his friends that were trying to kill him they weren't real either.

"Isn't this what you want? Me never finding the Doors, never getting out of this hell, never seeing Annabeth again?" Percy shouted, he didn't know if he was yelling at the dying monsters, or the monsters that were impersonating his friends.

He threw another punch at the bone shell, trying his hardest to crack it, he wasn't sure if his strength would hold up with him losing so much blood. He could start to tell that it was taking its toll on him.

He didn't want to admit it, but he could even feel the built up of tears, not that he was afraid he was going to die, he wanted to get out of this hell. He felt ashamed of himself, he made a promise to Annabeth, that he would see her again. He didn't want the last image of her face being the one filled with tears as he fell into the deep blackness.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to himself, hoping that Tartarus wouldn't be able to hear him, "I guess I will just have to see you in Elysian." He said, right when he finished his statement the shell of bones began to move.

Percy figured Tartarus must have been listening, it wasn't going to allow him any sort of heroic death.

Percy jumped off the bone shell, and landed on the ground, waiting for what ever was inside. Hoping that they turned into monsters, he didn't like fighting creatures that looked like his friends, but he wasn't going to let them get away with dishonoring their faces.

When the last of the bones were back into the ground, his heart ached a little when he saw the faces of Piper, Leo, Hazel, Nico, Annabeth, and the still tired face of Jason.

He just stared at them, they all looked like they were on the verge of tears them selves, except Nico and Jason looked more exhausted then the others.

"Percy, would you please hear us out?" The voice of Piper rang in his ears, he knew it all to well.

"Shut up!" He spat, narrowing his eyes, "I am not about to let what ever the hell it is that you are Charm Speak me." He said, then it hit him. He just realized what he was missing, Frank was not among the rest of them. When his brain started to go over where ever he could have gone he felt something underneath him, pushing its way up to the surface.

Percy jumped as high as he could, just in time to see a worm transform into a large snake and lunge at him. Luckily for Percy, he was never afraid of snakes, he sent his foot as hard as he could into the snakes head. Before he was able to make contact a giant ball of fire went right past his face.

He could feel the heat, and smell the hair it singed off. He landed on the ground, without thinking of he grabbed the snake by the tail and slammed it onto the ground. Before it landed, the snake turned back into the image of Frank and he landed on his hands.

Since Percy, was holding his ankles he just kicked Frank's stomach as hear as he could.

The creature let out a loud wheezing sound, as all of its air left its body. Just at that moment another fire ball was thrown at Percy, but instead of dodging it, this one hit him right in the shoulder knocking him off balance. The fire was hot, but he could tell that what ever threw it was holding back, probably trying to make Percy's torture as long as possible.

When Percy looked up at the direction it came from instead of seeing Leo's smoking hands, all he saw was what looked like Piper and Annabeth running right at him.

Piper had her dagger in her hand, and Annabeth had what Percy could only tell was Riptide.

Great, now Tartarus was trying to kill him with his own sword. Percy jumped up, and tried his best to dodge the swings made by Piper and Annabeth's imposters. The attacks seemed slower then normal, even considering he wasn't actually fighting Annabeth or Piper, but still they seemed almost clumsy.

Just then he saw his opportunity, Piper made a small misstep, and stumbled for only a second, but Percy was able to capitalize.

He grabbed her dagger, form her hands and used it to block Annabeth's attack, closing his eyes, he refused to look into hers. He kicked Annabeth as hard as he could in the chest, sending her flying back.

Piper looked horrified, when Percy turned her attention to her.

"Please Percy, you don't need to do this." She said, Percy let go of the dagger, almost like his arm wasn't responding to his head.

He grabbed her by the throat and picked her up, " I will not let you Charm Speak me." He said, trying to kill the monster that looked like Piper. Just then, he coughed up a small amount of blood and felt the pain in his side more then he did before.

His grip loosened a little bit, it wasn't much but it was enough for Piper to catch her breath and scream "Now!"

When he looked behind him all he saw was a gem floating in the air above him that looked enough like a diamond for Percy to know that it was deadly. He saw a small glimpse of Hazel she was crying like she didn't want to do something but that didn't stop her anyways. The rock fell on Percy, hard, and the next thing he saw, was blackness as the world around him faded away.

**I know this fight wasn't as good as the last one, so sorry about that. Thank you to all of you that read this story, I think I might make a second one after this depending on how this one ends. I usually just take it one page at a time, anyways hope you guys liked this one. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I hate reading cliff hangers, but for some reasons I enjoy writing them. Two Chapters in one day, well if you want to get technical, it is around 1 in the morning here, so I guess that counts. Anyways I hope you guys like this one. **

It had been nearly two days since they left Greece and Jason couldn't have been happier. After Hazel hit Percy with the diamond over the head, she broke down crying. Everyone was sure she killed him, with the way he fell to the ground, and the sound it made when the rock hit him.

Hazel tried to ask Nico if he could tell if Percy was alive or dead, but Nico said that he wasn't able to feel anything from him. That made Hazel fall to her knees and put her face in her hands. It was until Piper said that she heard Percy make a noise that Hazel stopped crying.

After Piper put her ear next to Percy, with a dagger in her hands just in case, Piper almost broke out in a laugh when she yelled, "He is snoring. You must have knocked him out good Hazel." She said.

Now after they closed the Doors of Death, the demi-gods were all back on the Argo II and going back to Camp Half-Blood. Percy was still out, Annabeth didn't leave his side for the first day and a half. She told everyone she wanted to be the first person Percy saw when he woke up, Hazel didn't leave in because she wanted to make sure he did wake up.

After missing an entire days worth of meals Piper forced Annabeth and Hazel to, "go and eat something and get some rest. If something happens we will let both of you know." Jason wasn't sure if she used her Charm Speak or not, he could tell ever since she tried to use it on Percy and he nearly choked her to death she seemed less confident in it.

He asked her about it, but she just told him that she was more worried that she would have to use it on him again. Something Jason could completely understand. Now that Percy was back on the ship everyone had a shift to watch him. It was in case he didn't wake up, or just in case he did and started to attack everyone again.

Jason tried to volunteer for it more then anyone, but to his surprise no one would give up their spot. Everyone wanted to take care of Percy, they wanted to make sure he was okay considering everything he went through. Even Coach Hedge gave up on yelling at every bird they passed just to watch over Percy.

Now Jason was sitting, at the table, with everyone around, they were all eating breakfast together. All except Frank who was watching Percy.

"So tell me again, a dragon, he made a water dragon?" Coach Hedge said, throwing his food everywhere.

"Coach do you really have to bring that up every ten minuets? Yes it was a dragon, yes Percy killed all of the monsters, no we don't know how, and yes he did all of that wile nearly bleeding to death. Is there anymore repetitive questions?" Piper said, clearly annoyed, everyone was still recovering from the fight. Some more then others. Frank had bruised ribs. Piper couldn't talk for a day as a result of Percy choking her, that of course Leo took full advantage over. And, Jason still felt tired, from it, his powers were coming back but slowly.

"I just wish I could have been there to see it, of course the fight wouldn't have been as long with me there, but still I wish I could have seen it." He said, amazed that Percy was able to do such a thing.

"I don't think you would have found it as amusing first hand." Annabeth said, the tone in her voice made it clear that the topic needed to change.

"How do you guys like the 'Super Tastic Mega Waffles' I made?" Leo said, holding his fork high in the sky like it was a bronze sword.

"Mine is burnt." Piper said, with a small smile. Everyone around the table laughed, even Annabeth and Hazel couldn't help but laugh.

"You know, flying this ship and cooking is hard to do at the same time." Leo said, trying to fight his way back.

"Well at least you can fly better then you cook." Nico said. After breakfast everybody went off back to their cabins, still tired from the events that happened in both Rome and Greece. Annabeth was going to check up on Percy, but Piper didn't let her, saying she worried to much. Even though it was obvious that Piper was just as worried, but it everyone had to try and stay positive.

Leo went back to flying the ship, dragging Coach Hedge with him to stop him from eating the plate his waffle was on. Piper dragged Annabeth and Hazel into her room for what she called, "Girl Time."

That left Jason and Nico alone.

"You think he will be alright?" Nico asked, surprises Jason that he was the one asking questions for once.

"Like you said before, if anyone could come out on top, it's Percy. That was the hardest fight I have ever been in, but someone who is that strong, wont let anything stop him." Jason said, feeling pride for his friend who endured the very pit of hell, just so none of his friends would.

"Well I am going to I am going to try and see if I can get an Iris message back to camp and let them know we are on our way. You want to join me?" Nico asked.

"Nah, I think I might go see how Frank is doing, he has got to be pretty tired." He said.

As he walked down to Percy's room he could almost hear the others. Leo and Coach were arguing over about how the plates should be eatable and he could hear loud music coming from Piper's room. Jason had to guess that was so no one could eavesdrop on them. The only one who didn't make noise was Nico. When Jason got to Percy's door he was about to open it, when it opened it's self.

"Sorry Frank I didn't mean to..." Jason was cut off by looking at who he was talking to, it wasn't Frank, instead he was looking directly into the eyes of Percy.

**Slow? Yah, sorry about that, I really didn't know how to continue off the last one. About the closing of Death's Doors, the reason it is so anti climatic is because I still don't have a good solid way to do it, so I will try and explain how they did it in the next chapter or two. Thinking we are getting close to the ending of this story though. I still am not sure if I should make a second one, but ill will try to figure that one out for now. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Still don't know how the Doors closed, if anyone has any suggestions I am all ears. For right now, here is Percy after he wakes up. **

Jason just stood there, staring at his green eyes. They looked different but at the same time the same as they were when they were fighting. Jason's hand went to his hip to find his sword just in case. Feeling the fabric of his genes he realized he for got to grab it, now he was probably going to pay for it.

Percy however, was doing the same thing, just staring at him, Jason didn't know when he was going to attack. He remembered when Percy was out Annabeth gave him back Riptide because she said it belonged to him and no one else. Right now Jason wished she would have waited just a little wile longer.

Percy must have noticed Jason's hand movement, because he looked at where his sword usually is on his waist. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a pen, one that Jason knew all to well, but from this close of distance it didn't matter, Percy was able to get a kill shot. Instead of up capping it, he handed it to Jason.

"If it makes you feel safer you hold it." He said, with a straight face that made Jason wonder if it was bait or not. Reluctantly he took the pen from Percy and put it in his own pocket.

"How come your..." He tried to say but didn't know the right words, he didn't want to insult him and have him snap again, but at the same time he didn't understand how waking up made him no angry anymore.

"Not insane and attacking everyone?" Percy finished for him, he said it like it was one of the most average things in the world.

"Yah, that would pretty much sum it up." Jason said, his tone still on the defensive.

"Well if it counts I did just punch Frank in the eye." Percy said, turning sideways so Jason could see in side of his room. Inside he saw Frank standing up and holding a hand over his left eye, he seemed fine otherwise.

"Hey, Jason, so Percy is up and he still hits hard considering the only thing he has had to eat in two days is nectar." Frank said, waving at Jason.

"Okay, what in Hades name is happening, how are you all of a sudden back to normal?" Jason said, looking at Percy still well aware that he was in striking distance of him.

Percy and Frank both told Jason what had happened. Apparently, Percy woke up some 45 minuets ago when everyone was eating breakfast, Frank heard him start to make noise and got close to him. When Percy woke up, he thought Frank was attacking him so he punched him and slammed Frank against the wall holding him there. Percy still delusional demanded to know what happened. So Frank told him, everything, even that he thought he was still in Tartarus.

"So, do you still think you are in Tartarus?" Jason asked wondering if all of this was only temporary.

"Honestly, I don't know. But, considering that who ever fixed up my side doesn't want me dead just yet, so I will have to find out sooner or later." He said, looking off to the side, Jason could tell just by his voice that Percy felt ashamed of what happened but at the same time skeptical. His eyes showed the same amount of alertness as he had when he first stepped out of the Doors of Death. But, they also seemed more aware of the fact that right now nothing is trying to kill him.

"Frank are you okay? Sorry about hitting you." He said, trying to reach out to him, but Frank just held his hands up.

"Its okay man, I got hit a lot worse." He tried to say with a smile, but it was obvious that his eye was already starting to blacken.

"I am pretty sure we all have." A voice said, coming into the door way. Everyone looked at the woman standing in the sun light, she seemed almost familiar but Jason couldn't tell who she was.

"Who are you?" All three of them said at the same time, Jason looked over at Percy and he saw what he feared. Percy must have started to believe that he was in Tartarus again.

"I am someone who is just trying to see if a hero is okay." She said, lifting her hand to Percy's face. The moment she touched him, Percy's eyes grew distant but not like they were before, like everything he ever wanted was being show to him at this moment. When she pulled her hand away, he seemed to come back to reality.

"Lady Hestia" Percy, said, "I didn't think the gods left the western world." He said, still skeptical.

"We do when it concerns us deeply, and all of you on this ship concern us deeply." She said, Jason could tell by her voice that she wasn't lying.

"Did you restore me back to normal?" Percy asked, Jason knew that Percy didn't trust many of the gods. Jason had the same feeling himself, but he noticed that Percy took a special kind of respect for Hestia.

"No, even we gods can't do that. My little brother would be very angry if he knew I was here talking to you, but from what I can tell you have just endured what none of the gods ever have. Percy Jackson you truly are remarkable, even Athena has begun to praise you." She said. "I can still tell, that you still don't know what world you are in." Hestia said her words like a concurred mother would say to a son in need.

What ever history the goddess had with Percy, it was clear that she held him in the same regard as he did her.

"I need to leave before Zeus finds out, all of you need to understand, this is not the end of your problems. You have weekend the goddess of the earth, but she is still far from done, and you still have a civil war on your hands." She said, Hestia looked like she wanted to say something else but at that moment a rumbling thunder was heard up in the sky.

"Very well little brother. Be well heroes and understand that we will be watching you. And Frank, Hades says he has a special place for you if Hazel ever ends up hurt." She said with a smile and just like that she was gone.

Both Percy and Jason couldn't help but hold back a laughter as they looked at Frank's face.

"Due to the fact that you are up now, I am going to show Hazel something romantic." Frank said, fear still on his face.

"I suppose you are going to talk to Annabeth now." Jason said after Frank left, he was happy that Percy wasn't dead, but still concerned on his mental state.

"Do me a favor Jason." Percy said, looking him directly into the eyes this time, all smile and laughter gone.

"Sure, anything." He said, realizing that Percy's eyes were just as intense as they were a few days ago.

"If I ever act like that again, or if you even suspect me of becoming dangerous to Annabeth or anyone else on this ship. I don't want you to hesitate. You promised me you would protect her for me, now I need you to promise to protect her from me if it comes to that." He said, making Jason wonder if he was ever going to have to keep this promise.

**I figured it was time to give Percy a break, after everything he just went through, and all he still needs to go through. But, if you are wondering, yes we will see more of the effects all of this has done to both him and Annabeth. In the mean time, I hope you guys enjoy this one. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry it took so long for the update, I have been really busy lately. This is the last chapter for this story, I don't know if I am going to write a second one or not. Anyways hope you guys like this one. **

Annabeth never would have thought that she would be in a room with a child of Hades, and Aphrodite and be smiling. After breakfast, Piper must have sensed that Hazel and Annabeth wanted to check up on Percy, but she wouldn't allow it. As much as it bothered her, she knew that somewhere in the back of her mind it was for the best.

Still, just waiting for him to wake up, if he did wake up was horrible. If he woke up and he still was in an attack frenzy, well Annabeth would give anything to make that not happen. After Athena had spoken to her she hopped that everything would get better, but the gods often liked to make life difficult for her and Percy.

"Are you alright Annabeth?" The sound of Piper's voice ripped her out of her trance. She looked over at her friends, both Hazel and Piper looked at her in concern. Their eyes had worry lines and bags around them, she didn't know how many quests Hazel had been on in her life, but she could tell this one was probably her hardest.

"I will be alright, thank you Piper." Annabeth said with a sigh. The look of the three must have been a very depressing one. The three demi-gods all looked like they were in one of those old movies that Annabeth's dad always use to watch, the ones about the great depression. Annabeth felt exhausted and no amount of sleep would help her though it.

A knock on the door got all of their attention. Piper looked extremely annoyed, she told everyone that when they were all in her room like this that she didn't want anyone to bother them. She said, that everyone even a daughter of Athena needed to let of some steam every now and again.

"What is it?" Piper said, with a bit of bitterness in her voice.

"Can I see Annabeth?" The voice of Jason said on the other side of the door, he obviously discovered how annoyed his girlfriend was.

Piper looked at Annabeth, the look she gave was more of ' if you really want to go' Annabeth almost had to hold back a laugh.

"Maybe later Jason, I am sorry but we are busy." She said, pretty sure that Jason wouldn't take that easily.

"Well if you are sure then I can come back later." He said, he sounded like he was holding back laughter himself.

"I will see you at dinner, thank you Jason." Annabeth said, she wanted to go see what it was about, but she knew that all she would do after that was go see Percy and watch him sleep. It took all of her willpower to not go with him.

"Alright, I will see you at dinner then." He said on the other side of the door. "Come on Percy, I guess she is busy." He said, walking away form the door.

"Yah that sounds like her." The voice of Percy said on the other side of the door.

Hearing his voice, Annabeth sprinted for the door, not caring if it was true or not. When she opened the door, standing in the door way was Percy, his hair was blowing in the wind, his smile was the same smile Annabeth found her self craving for so bad.

She could only guess the look on her face would have made Aphrodite wipe a tear from her eyes. She didn't know if this was real or not, she felt so many emotions. She wanted so bad to reach out and punch the idiot right in the face for making her go through this week. Instead all she found herself doing was reaching out to him, and putting her head in his chest, hoping that he was real.

"Well this is new." He said, in his famous killing the mood way. That lead to him getting a punch in the chest.

"Ouch, what was that for?" He said it like it was actually painful to him.

Annabeth wanted to say something, but she was afraid this was some sort of trick, she didn't want this moment to go away.

"Percy! Your...your alive." Hazel said running up to him, she almost threw her arms around him as well, but stopped when she realized that Annabeth wasn't about to let go.

"Yah, I guess after no sleep for a week, a few days is all I need." He said it like everything was normal, like he didn't try and attack or kill anyone. Annabeth took her head of his chest and looked at him. This time though she really looked at him, he looked normal. Hair, was a clean mess no longer stuck to his head in blood and sweat. His smile was still the same, but his eyes they didn't look as dead when she saw him on the mountain side. But, they had almost the same intensity, like he was still trying to figure out weather or not he was in danger. She noticed that he scanned his surroundings, just in case he needed to find an escape route.

"Lets go Hazel." Piper said, escorting Hazel and Jason away," I'm pretty sure Annabeth and Percy would like to have a talk"

As she left, Annabeth felt slightly weird, it was a bit of an awkward silence, like the first time she and Percy really talked together.

This time he looked at her, he wasn't scanning the room or looking for a weapon he was looking directly at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice sounding almost as tired as he looked. She didn't have to ask Annabeth knew that what ever it was that he went through shook him to the core, and he would probably never tell her what it was.

"You really think that out of the two of us, you should be the one asking that question?" She said, with a laugh. Percy smiled at her, but his eyes had the same expression on them. "You went through hell just so I wouldn't, some times Percy, you make it really hard to be a child of Athena and have hubris as a fatal flaw." She said, hugging him again this time she made it as tight as she could.

She let go of her hug, this time she looked at him. She could see in his eyes that he didn't really believe in where he was at. She remembered inside the dome that Jason had said Percy still believed that he was in Tartarus, if she had to guess Percy still had some doubt he was out.

"How did Deaths Doors close?" He said, looking at her with the face a detective might give a suspect.

"After you were knocked out we all went to the Argo II, and flew to the Doors. When we got their we expected that at least some of the monsters would be out, but nothing only the skeletons Nico left to guard it. The Doors them selves were starting to close, no one knew why. Then Nico saw a head of a monster on the ground, he recognized it right away, he said it was the head you were holding when you walked out."

Percy looked out the window to at the ocean, almost like he was trying to remember the exact scene.

"Hazel said she knew what it was. She said it made sure the doors were either kept shut, or kept open. Gaia must have made sure to keep them open, when you killed the monster the doors started to close. If you would have been a day late, you would have never made it out." Annabeth almost didn't want to say the last part, she had no idea what she would do if Percy never walked out of those doors.

"Well at least I did walk out then eh?" He said, still not looking at her, she could tell by the tone of his voice that he was trying to convince himself where he was at.

"Percy, Jason said that you told him you still thought you were locked in Tartarus," She wasn't sure weather it was a question or a statement but what ever it was it got his attention. Now he was facing her.

"I.. I don't know where I am at." He said, "part of me tells me I am still locked away." As he said it, Annabeth had to look away. She didn't like crying, and she hated crying in front of people, but she never wanted to cry in front of Percy.

"But, I have come to realize that I don't care if I made it out anymore." He said, his attention back to the waves in the ocean. " As long as I am with you I will endure whatever I have to." He said, Annabeth looked up her vision blurry with tears, weather they were from sadness or joy she had no idea. "That place it makes you go through you biggest fears, and it makes sure you lose. I found myself not remembering who you were. Almost like you never existed." Now he was right next to her, his face close to hers. Annabeth could feel her cheeks getting warmer.

"The worst was when you stabbed me." After he said it, Annabeth could feel her heart sink. "Not because I was dying, but that meant that I had truly lost you. No matter what happens I never want to lose you again." He put his chin on her head, and held her this time. " Regardless if this is real, if you are actually Annabeth Chase or not, I will never lose you again, I will endure Tartarus a thousand times over to make sure you wouldn't have to." His voice was soft, and Annabeth could feel tears running down her cheeks now.

"If some how you would end up in the underworld, I swear on the Styx, I would tear Hade's Kingdom apart just to bring you back. No one will ever take you away form me again." He then placed a kiss on her mouth, it was soft, like he was afraid that she would just disappear right in front of him.

"Gods Percy, why in the hell did you have to make me cry like that." She said, with a laugh after he let go of the kiss, still wiping the tears away.

Before he could respond there was a loud crash out side the door. When Percy opened it, Everyone on board the Argo II including Coach Hedge were on the ground, with classes in their hands.

"You guys were listening in on us?" Annabeth's face was now as red as it has ever been.

"That was so sappy dude." Leo said, at the bottom of the pile.

"It is because of the room, my mom blessed it last night, she told me in a dream. She said to make sure then when Percy wakes up, to put him and Annabeth in here together." Piper said, wiggling her way out of the tangled mess and over to Annabeth. "I thought it was very sweet Percy." She said, and he gave an awkward nod, almost like he was too embarrassed to speak.

"Don't worry, you two will have plenty of chances to be alone, when we get back to Camp Half-blood." Piper said, again. "Leo how far are we again?"

"About three days, at max." He mumbled with Coach Hedge's hooves in his face.

"We should probably hurry up." Annabeth finally said, grabbing a hold of Percy's hand. "No matter what Seaweed Brain remember, you made a promise." She said then gave him a quick peck on the lips before she carried him away from the others.

What ever was ahead of them, Annabeth knew would be harder then ever, but they would find away. Percy gave up his sanity for her, placed his life on the line for her. She wasn't about to let anything happen to him after that.

**I know it was kind of sappy, hey sue me. All I know is that I liked how it ended, hope it was worth the wait. Thank you guys for sticking with me, if you want me to write a second one let me know. **


End file.
